Mujer inocente
by Rosse Tenoh Chiba
Summary: Sumary: Ella, una mujer acostumbrada al rechazo de la sociedad, dispuesta a no dejarse vencer. Él, un hombre que tendrá que vencer sus prejuicios y la oposición de una madre, si quiere ser feliz.
1. Prólogo

**Hola chicas bellas ¿Me recuerdan? Espero que sí. Me di un corto descanso, pero ya estoy de vuelta, Esta vez con una historia de época y es muy diferente a quiero volver a tu lado. Esta vez trataré de hacer a Darien menos depresivo, cómo me dijo Karu-sama XD pero si ven que estoy callendo de nuevo me avisan, sin mas las dejo leer.**

 **Sumary: Ella, una mujer acostumbrada al rechazo de la sociedad, dispuesta a no dejarse vencer. Él, un hombre que tendrá que vencer sus prejuicios y la oposición de una madre, si quiere ser feliz.**

 **Esto es un universo alterno, las Senshis no existen**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Mina Aino había hecho muchas cosas malas en su vida y pocas veces se arrepintió de ello. Tal vez fuera que en su egoísmo se decía que todo lo que hacía estaba bien justificado, pero de todas las cosas malas que había hecho, lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a su prima era la peor de todas ellas; sin embargo, no iba a detenerse, tenía que salir de ahí con un "sí" por respuesta, luego de haber expresado todos los pros y contras de su situación.

— Estás consciente de que eso me arruinaría en sociedad —declaró Serena con los ojos vidriosos. Lo que Mina le proponía, era algo descabellado y Serena no estaba segura de que estuviera en sus cabales.

— Sé que está mal, pero dijiste que estimabas mucho a Yaten, así que hazlo por él —suplicó la rubia.

Serena se descompuso. No sólo estimaba a Yaten, lo amaba. Era su primer amor y había crecido con él, siempre con la ilusión de que algún día se fijaría en ella y la convertiría en su esposa. Lamentablemente él había puesto sus ojos en Mina, su prima, y ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Yaten amaba a Mina, era la luz de sus ojos, besaba el piso que ella pisaba y le tenía una fe ciega, la misma que Mina había traicionado.

— ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí? —respondió. Mina se quedó callada por un momento, que a Serena le pareció una eternidad.

— Porque sé que tú no me traicionarías, porque tus padres no te darán la espalda, porque eres noble, porque sé que me quieres y porque somos familia.

— ¡¿No crees que a la familia no se le hace eso?! —gritó Serena con reproche —¡No has pensado que quiero casarme y formar una familia!

— Vamos, Serena —interrumpió Mina, suplicante —. Ambas sabemos que lo que te estoy proponiendo, incluye una familia.

— No quiero una familia así —volvió a gritar.

Mina se le quedó viendo suplicante y con ojos vidriosos, después se arrodillo y se colgó de sus pies.

— ¡Te lo suplico! Si me das la espalda ahora, todo mi futuro se arruinará. Yaten quedará destrozado y su vida también se arruinará. Eres mi única salida… ¿O prefieres que me deshaga de él?

— ¡Eso sería un crimen! —Serena se exaltó y zarandeó a Mina.

— Entonces ayúdame.

Serena no quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo porque terminaría aceptando y eso era realmente malo. Por otro lado, si le daba la espalda a su prima y ella cometía un crimen, ambas cargarían con ello en la conciencia.

— No es justo —murmuró serena —. Sabes que no es justo, Mina.

Y entonces Mina los supo, había ganado; había tocado la parte sensible de su prima. Serena jamás se perdonaría la pérdida de un ser inocente, así que la única solución era la que ella proponía.

— Se lo diré a mis padres esta noche y mañana partiremos a Erusión. Espero que puedas con el cargo de conciencia —sentenció y salió del salón, dejando a una Mina totalmente aliviada.

.

.-.-.-.-.

.

Los campos de cultivo se extendían por todo el camino y los crisantemos parecían bailar, dándole la bienvenida; desde el carruaje, Serena los miraba melancólica. La última vez que había estado en Erusión, había sido en compañía de sus padres y hermano, una visita placentera y feliz, en donde se había hablado de su presentación en sociedad; se había emocionado ante la perspectiva de hacer nuevas amigas y encontrar el amor, para así olvidarse de Yaten.

Era tan diferente a la visita de ahora pues en esta ocasión, iba a recluirse durante un largo año para guardar un secreto que ni siquiera sus padres podían descubrir. Sus padres. Al pensar en ellos, la melancolía creció. Recordó la última conversación que tuvo con ellos; la cara descompuesta de su madre, los ojos decepcionados de su padre y las palabras que no la dejarían tranquila: "¿Cómo pudiste?" Una pregunta para la que no había tenido respuesta, pues era más profunda de lo que su madre imaginaba. Tenía un pecado, sí, pero no era algo por lo que su familia se sentiría avergonzada; sin embargo por culpa de Mina, arrastraría la vergüenza sobre ellos. Miró a la causante de todo, descansando tranquilamente en el otro asiento del carruaje. Mina, tan vanidosa y presumida, tan alegre y extrovertida. ¿Quién pensaría que la alegre Mina no sería tan fuerte como siempre quiso mostrarse? Que no podría con la carga que ella misma se había impuesto, transfiriéndosela a otra persona. Suspiró y decidió dejar de pensar; después de todo, ella había aceptado esa carga.

Mina despertó en ese momento y se quedó viendo a su prima, expectante. Esta le regresó la mirada y de repente habló:

— Anda, suéltalo ya.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —soltó Serena de golpe. No necesitó aclararlo, pues Mina entendió a la perfección.

— Si te digo que fue por amor ¿Me creerías?

Serena parpadeó varias veces antes de preguntar:

— ¿Y Yaten?

Mina suspiró; era difícil contestar esa pregunta. Quería a Yaten y se había sentido dichosa cuando este puso sus ojos en ella, sin embargo, cuando Armand apareció, Yaten dejó de existir. Fue como si con una sola mirada, la hubiera marcado como suya. Si tan solo él hubiera sido libre, las cosas habrían sido diferentes para ella.

— Quiero a Yaten —fue su respuesta.

A Serena le dolió. Sí, quería a Yaten, pero no lo amaba; era tan claro como el agua. En cambio ella… si tan solo Yaten se hubiera fijado en ella como mujer, todo sería diferente. Recordó cuando era niña y Yaten le jalaba las coletas y todos decían que era porque estaba enamorado de ella. Era un juego de niños, pero cuando tuvo la suficiente edad para amar, eso alimentaba sus esperanzas. Tal vez si Mina no hubiera regresado de Alemania, Yaten hubiera terminado fijándose en ella, pero eso era algo que ahora nunca sucedería.

Volviendo al presente, a Serena la asaltaron las dudas sobre su futuro; preguntas como: ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que volviera a dar la cara a la sociedad? ¿Sobreviviría? Estaba segura que sí, siempre había sido una sobreviviente, pero el camino que le esperaba era duro. Muchas puertas se le cerrarían y el matrimonio era una de ellas ¿Lo soportaría? No estaba segura y su vida ahora parecía pintarse de soledad. No, no estaría sola, tendría compañía y esperaba que fuera suficiente para llenar el vacío que sentiría su corazón.

Mina miró a su prima recelosa. Temía que se estuviera arrepintiendo y eso sería un inconveniente para ella. Era cierto que la había amenazado con deshacerse del niño pero ella no era capaz de hacer algo así, por lo que le dolió que su prima le hubiera creído, aunque no lo iba admitir. Hasta que Serena no reconociera al niño como suyo, no podía estar segura de nada.

Al llegar, Luna apareció dándoles la bienvenida. Mina se puso nerviosa ya que no esperaba que hubiera alguien en la finca; el secreto que iban a guardar sólo debía pertenecerles a ellas dos, por lo que se apresuró a susurrarle a Serena.

— Este no fue el trato, Serena. Deshazte de ella.

A Serena le dolía tener que despedir a Luna, pero Mina tenía razón, nadie debía estar enterado y menos Luna, que no guardaría un secreto como ese a sus padres, así que sin mucho ánimo dijo:

— Luna querida, me temo que esta vez te tengo malas noticias.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

 **OCHO MESES DESPUÉS**

Samy Tsukino subió al carruaje que lo llevaría a la vieja finca. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a su hermana y desde entonces sus padres parecían haber envejecido mucho más y evitaban hablar de ella. Serena siempre había sido una niña dulce y obediente, además de responsable y dedicada, así que Samy se preguntaba qué cosa tan grave había hecho para que sus padres la condenaran al exilio durante tanto tiempo y por qué de repente no querían hablar de su hija.

Samy negó, su hermana no podía haber hecho algo tan malo. Él la conocía y si se encontraba en problemas, seguro sería por tratar de encubrir a Mina, ya que siempre lo hacía. De todos modos, necesitaba hablar con su hermana, y sólo yendo sin avisar a nadie, podría estar seguro que esta no le mentiría.

El trayecto fue largo y Samy se pasó la mayor parte de él, durmiendo. Había estado preocupado por mucho tiempo y no había podido hacerlo correctamente. De repente, el carruaje se detuvo y el chofer anunció que habían llegado; Samy bajó de esté y se dirigió a la entrada de la finca. Al llegar a esta se detuvo, pues unas mujeres desconocidas para él corrían llevando recipientes de agua. A Samy le pareció extraño, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y siguió su camino. Tras haber cruzado el umbral, el llanto de un bebé detuvo nuevamente su andar y a Samy se le congeló la sangre.

* * *

 **Agradezco la edición de este capítulo a la bella Kary, que se toma la molestia de regalarme algo de su tiempo.**

 **No habrá fecha de actualización, por que es una historia en proceso, depende de cuando llegue la inspiración.**

 **¿Rws?**


	2. La invitación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Hola chicas, no recuerdo cuándo publiqué, pero sé que fue hace tiempo, así que me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar. Pero despues de que Yeni me dijiera evil por inbox (no soy evil Jeni -_-), me puse a trabajar en esto y fue lo que salió. Espero que les guste.**

 **Antes de continuar les quiero comentar que esta historia surgió despues de medio ver "La mujer sin lágrimas" una pelicula mexicana, de la epoca de Oro del cine Mexicano con Libertad Lamarque y Marga López. Es una pelicula (que apesar de no haberla visto nunca completa), puedo recomendar ampliamente. De ahí salió la idea central, pero para nada es una adaptación de tal pelicula, yo respeto mucho los derechos de autor. Y digo que nunca la he visto completa, por que siempre prendo la tele cuándo ya va a la mitad. Por si quieren verla, me parece que está en Youtube, eso si les advierto que es en blanco y negro y no a todos les gusta las peliculas de esa época.**

 **Sin más las dejo leer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La invitación**

Los sonidos de un carruaje deteniéndose en la entrada, alertaron a Serena. No era común que a esa hora del día recibieran visitas, ya que la única que los visitaba era Rei Hino y sólo una vez por semana; y como ya había asistido, no era probable que fuera ella. La rubia decidió acercarse a la entrada para averiguar quién era, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver bajar del carruaje a su prima. Hacía más de cinco años que no la veía ni hablaba con ella ¿Qué era lo que la traía por su casa si se había negado a admitir que existía? Serena la miró recelosa y Mina le regresó la mirada desafiante. Serena suspiró. Mina no cambiaría nunca. Era ella la que debería bajar la cabeza y aun así, se sentía con el derecho de tratarla como si fuera la peste.

—¿Qué quieres Mina?

Mina se enfureció. No estaba acostumbrada a que la confrontaran y menos Serena, quien siempre había sido complaciente con ella.

—No hablaré aquí afuera —sentenció y sin ninguna invitación, se metió en la casa. Serena no podía creer que Mina fuera tan descarada, sacudió la cabeza y fue tras ella. Al entrar vio, como Mina observaba atentamente el cuadro de la sala de estar y a Serena se le estrujó el corazón.

—Me vas a decir qué quieres, Mina ¿sí o no?

Mina desvió la mirada del cuadro y la dirigió hacía su prima, mirándola con rencor.

—¿Ni siquiera me invitas a sentarme? Has perdido la educación por completo.

La aludida ni se inmutó. Mina no era bienvenida en esa casa; ella y su familia les habían dado la espalda injustamente y ¿ahora se atrevía a reclamar?. De verdad que no tenía vergüenza.

—No voy a fingir cortesías. El tiempo en el que solías controlarme, se acabó Mina —declaró la rubia, haciendo que los ojos de Mina brillaran de odio —. Dime de una vez a qué has venido —insistió. Mina no hizo caso, se quitó los guantes y se sentó, empezando a hablar.

— Tal vez deba empezar por recordarte que hace cinco años, tú y yo hicimos una promesa.

Los ojos de Serena la miraron desconcertados. Recordaba perfectamente la promesa y la había cumplido hasta el momento ¿Por qué Mina necesitaría recordársela ahora?

—En ella pactamos que jamás dejarías sola a la niña —continuó Mina, decidida —, y que serías su madre para todos los efectos…

—Recuerdo bien esa promesa Mina —interrumpió Serena, indignada —¿Quieres ir al punto, ya? —exigió.

—Sí tú quieres —contestó Mina molesta —. Ha llegado a mis oídos, que Rei Hino está buscándote un protector.

Eso fue una verdadera sorpresa para Serena. Rei Hino era muy amiga de ella y nunca le había molestado que fuera madre soltera ¿Sería cierto que ahora le buscaba un protector? No estaba segura, pero no le iba a dar el gusto a Mina de saberlo, así que contestó altivamente.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Mina se llenó de rabia y respondió.

—Claro que es asunto mío. Tu compromiso es para con la niña y no puedes descuidarla por trivialidades. Además, si él se da cuenta que tú… que tú… bueno, que tú no eres madre de la niña, exigirá saber de quién es.

Y ahí estaba la verdad de todo el embrollo. A Mina sólo le importaba lo que pudiera provocar todo aquello, no le importaba la niña después de todo.

—Escúchame bien, Mina. Hace cinco años hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla, pero no voy a dejar mi vida de lado, solo porque a ti te asusta que se descubra tu secreto. Ahora quiero que te marches de mi casa.

Serena no pensaba buscarse un protector, pero que Mina se atreviera a decirle que su compromiso era con la niña antes que con ella misma, la enfureció, y eso la llevó a contestarle de aquella manera. ¿Quién era ella para hablar de compromisos, cuando se había negado a cumplir el suyo para con su propia sangre?

—No me hables de esa manera —espetó Mina molesta, y pensaba agregar más cuándo una voz masculina se oyó de repente

—Te habla como se le da la gana —Mina se quedó quieta ante las palabras de Samy Tsukino, su primo, quien ahora la veía con menosprecio y furia. Recordó el tiempo en el que Samy la había visto cómo una hermana y la había consentido como los demás. Un tiempo que ahora le parecía distante.

Samy colocó su sombrero y su capa en el perchero, y luego se quitó los guantes; todo eso sin dejar de mirar a Mina que ahora parecía querer llorar, aunque él no se conmovió ante esa imagen. La última vez que lo hizo, ella les había dado la espalda y había hundido a su hermana en el fango. Si hubiera sido menos complaciente, tal vez ahora la vida de Serena sería diferente, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión ya que su hermana, pese a saber que nunca se casaría, era feliz, porque aunque la niña no fuera suya, la amaba más que a sí misma y él la quería tanto como a su hermana. Si Mina se hubiera hecho cargo de Elena, como debió haber sido, la pequeña no hubiera crecido rodeada de amor, y aunque Elena a veces lloriqueaba por no tener amigos y un padre, estaba agradecida de tener una madre como Serena. Luego de un momento, Samy decidió romper el silencio que se había prolongado tras su intervención.

—No sé cuál sea la razón de tu visita, pero si Serena te ha pedido que te marches, yo la secundo. Mis padres y Elena llegarán en cualquier momento y no quiero que te cruces con ella. No eres bienvenida en esta casa, Mina y menos para maltratar a mi hermana que ya hecho suficiente por ti. Márchate.

Mina tuvo ganas de gritarle que se quedaría hasta que Serena prometiera que no buscaría un protector, pero la advertencia silenciosa que vio en los ojos de Samy, la detuvieron. Mina comprendió que él ya no permitiría que Serena accediera a sus caprichos, así que de manera altanera, se retiró.

.

.

.

Darien terminó de empacar su maleta y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Regresaba a Londres después de años de ausencia y no quería hacerlo, ya que allá le esperaban responsabilidades que no quería asumir. Disfrutaba de su libertad y de su vida en España, pero ahora su madre estaba empeñada en que debía contraer matrimonio. Él no quería casarse, aunque sabía que esa era una responsabilidad más que tenía que asumir: generar descendencia para heredarles el título. Si tan solo hubiera tenido un hermano en el cual delegar esa responsabilidad…; no quería ser Duque, nunca lo quiso y nunca lo querría. Darien dejó de pensar y decidió que era mejor salir a relajarse y que mejor que con Kaolinete para hacerlo.

.

El moreno llegó sin ningún contratiempo a la casa de su amante y de inmediato fue atendido por los sirvientes, que ya estaban acostumbrados a sus visitas inesperadas. Después de entregar sus guantes y el sombrero al mayordomo, informó que no quería que los molestaran. Darien subió a la habitación de Kaolinete y la encontró desenredándose el cabello y en camisón. Darien se acercó y le quitó el cepillo empezando a desenredarle el cabello pelirrojo él mismo.

Desde el espejo, Kaolinete lo veía atentamente y en silencio. Sabía que esa sería su última visita así que quería disfrutar y no terminar discutiendo como la última vez. Darien era un buen hombre y se merecía una buena mujer, pero lamentablemente, ella ya no entraba en el círculo de mujeres respetables que la Duquesa quería para su hijo y lo sabía. Sin embargo, cuando había salido de la boca del hombre que amaba, le había dolido y eso los había llevado a discutir.

—Mañana me voy —el moreno interrumpió el silencio de repente, a lo que la pelirroja sólo asintió. No lloraría por la despedida ni rogaría que se quedara. Siempre supo cuál era su lugar y sabía que su relación tenía fecha de caducidad, pero aun así le dolía —¿No dices nada? —preguntó Darien, cuando el silencio se prolongó.

Kaolinete se puso de pie y se volteó, quedando frente a frente con él. Tenía tantas cosas por decir y ninguna de ellas se asomaba a su boca. Despacio, llevó su mano a la cara de Darien y lo acarició; este cerró los ojos al contacto. Extrañaría esos gestos tan tiernos de él, su caballerosidad y su entrega.

Darien era el único hombre que la había tratado como a una dama, después de que enviudara, pero a pesar de que no la amaba, había compensado ese desamor con la más arrebatadora pasión. Ni siquiera su difunto esposo había podido llenarla como lo hacía Darien, así que impulsada por esa pasión, lo besó con intensidad; este le correspondió el beso y se entregaron a las pasiones de la carne.

.

.

.

La Duquesa de Shields miró a su sobrina detenidamente. Siempre supo que Rei tenía una relación muy cercana con la hija de los Tsukino, sin embargo, siempre que estaba delante de ella, evitaba mencionar el tema. Se preguntaba cuál era la razón por la que Rei había decidido sacar el tema de repente.

—La conozco —contestó secamente, a la pregunta que había sido formulada por su sobrina y después agregó —. Una mujer como ella no pasa desapercibida en nuestra sociedad.

Rei se sintió incomoda ante el rechazo abiertamente mostrado por su tía, y la llevó a pensar que su plan de convencerla para invitarla al baile, corría peligro; pero Sere era su amiga y ya había aguantado muchos desplantes de los demás. Sabía que si su tía la invitaba, los demás cerrarían la boca y seguirían su ejemplo. Además, aunque Serena no lo supiera, en ese baile pensaba conseguirle un protector, aunque eso tampoco se lo diría a su tía.

—Bueno… siendo así —Rei titubeó para continuar, pero lo hizo —. Sabrá que ella no se ha visto envuelta en más escándalos que el de su hija y que si no fuera por eso, sería una mujer tan respetable como usted o como yo —y al finalizar de hablar, se arrepintió por la comparación. Su tía había puesto una mueca de desagrado y luego había dicho:

—Pero no lo es.

Rei bajó la cabeza y se quedó callada por un minuto, pero después continuó.

—Usted tuvo que criar sola a su hijo y sabe que eso es muy difícil, ¿No gana con eso, unos puntos a su favor?

La Duquesa quiso rebatir a Rei, agregando que a ella no le había quedado más remedio que criar sola a su hijo, pues había enviudado al poco tiempo de dar a luz, y que el caso de Tsukino era diferente, pero no lo hizo, y en cambio, preguntó.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Rei?

Rei miró a su tía por un breve instante y luego musitó, bajando la cabeza.

—Quiero que invites a Serena al baile.

El silencio se prolongó por varios minutos. La Duquesa nunca le había negado nada a su sobrina y lamentaba tener que hacerlo esta vez, pero Tsukino no podía mezclarse con las señoritas casamenteras del lugar; eso podría ser fatal. Se disponía a comunicarle eso a su sobrina, cuando esta declaró.

—Aceptaré las condiciones que me pongas

Entonces la Duquesa vio la oportunidad de que su sobrina al fin sentara cabeza y sonrió. Rei se arrepentiría de ese arranque.

.

.

.

Mina llegó a su casa enfurecida. Quería gritar y descargar con alguien su frustración. Serena no podía buscarse un protector ya que estos regularmente tenían mucha experiencia y sin duda se darían cuenta de la inocencia de su prima. No podía arriesgarse a que alguien más, aparte de Samy, lo supiera, pero ¿cómo podía evitar lo inevitable? Serena era bonita y seguramente atraería a muchos hombres lujuriosos y deseosos de tener una amante joven como ella. Tomó un jarrón que estaba cerca y lo estrelló contra el piso. En ese momento, Yaten hizo su aparición.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cauteloso, pues sabía que cuando Mina estaba enojada, solía desquitarse con el primero que se le atravesará.

Mina se lo quedó viendo con lágrimas en los ojos y respondió.

—Serena. Eso es lo que sucede. Me va a humillar otra vez.

Yaten suspiró pesadamente. Mina siempre estaba despotricando contra su prima, y pese a que tenía mucho tiempo que no se relacionaban, parecía que Mina la odiaba sin razón aparente. Siempre supo que a Mina le importaba la opinión de la sociedad y por eso decidió cortar lazos con su prima cuando esta anunció que tenía una hija de padre desconocido, pero él no consideraba que fuera una razón de peso para odiarla. ¿Cuál sería la verdadera razón del alejamiento de las rubias?

—¿Qué hizo esta vez? —cuestionó sin querer oír, ya que Mina siempre exageraba con respecto a Serena. Recordó que en cierta ocasión había montado un berrinche, porque una de sus amigas le dijo que tenía parecido con la hija de Serena, lo cual era normal pues era su sobrina; pero Mina había dicho que Serena era una inconsciente, al ir paseando por ahí con su bastardita. Él le había recriminado el apelativo, ocasionando que esta se enfadara con él y le dejara de hablar una semana.

—Imagínate. Quiere conseguirse un protector ¡Un protector!… Como si no fuera suficiente ser el hazmerreír de toda la sociedad, ahora va a ser la fulana de alguien.

Cuando Mina dejó de hablar, Yaten había dejado de escucharla. En su mente se agolpaban muchas preguntas ¿Sería cierto que Serena quería conseguirse un protector? ¿Pero por qué? Su familia no le había dado la espalda, como hubieran hecho la mayoría de las familias de Londres. Entonces ¿qué la llevaría a ser la amante de alguien? ¿Sus padres estarían pasando por un mal momento? ¿Tanto para que su hija necesitara un amante? Yaten no lo pensó más, debía hacer algo para evitar que Serena cayera tan bajo y sin más salió de la casa, dejando a una Mina histérica que le reclamaba el dejarla sin ningún comentario.

.

.

.

Elena bajó del carruaje velozmente y entró a su casa gritando y llamando a su madre.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Ven pronto, tengo algo que contarte.

Serena salió sonriendo ante la efusividad de su hija. Nunca antes la había oído tan contenta después de visitar la plaza del centro, pero ahora parecía desesperada por hablar de ello. Al verla, Elena se lanzó a sus brazos y soltó de sopetón.

—Tengo una amiga —la rubia abrió mucho los ojos y miró a sus padres, interrogante. Estos asintieron contentos.

—Cuéntamelo todo —la animó, encaminándose con ella, al salón del té.

Serena quedó fascinada ante lo que su hija contaba, muy animada: cómo Momo, la hija de unos comerciantes del centro, se había acercado a ella y le había dicho que le gustaba su peinado de dos chonguitos y que su cabello rubio parecía el de una princesa. Elena había contestado "gracias" tímidamente, al principio; después Momo la había jalado e invitado a jugar con ella una ronda, cosa que les había parecido graciosa a los adultos, pues para jugar una ronda se necesitaban varios niños. Al despedirse, Momo la había invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Y yo acepté —finalizó contenta, la niña. Su madre no comentó nada delante de ella, pues temía que los padres de la pequeña Momo se opusieran a esa invitación, pero preguntaría más tarde a sus padres, si la invitación iba en serio.

Más tarde, cuando Elena se fue a la cama, no hizo falta hacer la pregunta, pues Ikuko comenzó hablar al respecto.

—Los padres de Momo son unas personas encantadoras. Cuando les dije que Elena no tenía padre y tú nunca te habías casado, se portaron de lo más comprensivos, diciendo que había muchos hombres sin escrúpulos y que por supuesto eso no cambiaba en nada la invitación de su hija. Sentí tanto gusto, porque al fin Elenita podrá tener una amiga con quien jugar. Le hace tanta falta relacionarse con más niños.

—Los niños de esta sociedad la rechazan, madre —recordó Serena consternada, pues no era la primera vez que su madre hacía alusión a que Elena necesitara amigos.

—Lo sé —respondió tristemente, Ikuko —. Ojalá y todos nuestros amigos fueran como los Kino.

—Nosotros no tenemos amigos, madre —señaló, pues toda la gente con la que se habían relacionado antes, había desaparecido apenas se enteraron de que era madre soltera.

Su madre se enfadó ¿Por qué su hija se empeñaba en decir que no tenían amigos, cuando tenía a Rei? Aprovechó para recordárselo, a lo que su hija respondió que Rei era especial y que no se comparaba con los que ella llamaba "amigos".

—Los Kino también podrían ser especiales para ti —sugirió. Era hora que su hija volviera a relacionarse en sociedad. Si bien salía, no era a fiestas ni nada que se le pareciera; aunque si era justa con ella, no era su culpa, las invitaciones habían dejado de llegar hacía mucho.

—¿Estoy invitada a la fiesta? —preguntó sorprendida. Ikuko sonrió ante eso y asintió efusivamente.

Una semana después, fueron a la modista y al zapatero. Elena necesitaba un vestido para la fiesta y Serena, unos zapatos. Ikuko estaba de lo más contenta a su regreso y las tres entraron a la casa, riéndose. La doncella salió a recibirlas, aferrándose a la charola de la correspondencia.

¿Qué podría tener, que tenía tan nerviosa a su doncella? Se preguntó Ikuko. Hasta dónde sabía, los negocios de su esposo iban bien, y aunque habían tenido un ligero declive hacía cinco años, todo se había solucionado sin problemas, por lo que ahora su economía prosperaba. Cuando tomó el sobre, Serena se disponía a subir las escaleras, tomada de la mano de su hija, y de repente su madre la detuvo.

—Es para ti —le informó, extendiendo el sobre con mano temblorosa. La rubia lo tomó con preocupación y sus ojos se abrieron al ver el remitente ¿Qué razón tendría la Duquesa para escribirle? —. Ábrela —apremió su madre y Serena hizo caso. Su consternación fue mayor al descubrir el contenido.

—¡Me ha invitado al baile! —exclamó, y su madre ahogó un grito.

.

.

.

Ami Mizuno era la chica adecuada para que él contrajera nupcias: era inteligente, delicada, amable, elegante y bonita, según palabras de su madre; el problema era que no le provocaba el más mínimo interés. Sabía que no podía enamorarse de la chica a primera vista, pero al menos esperaba que le inspirara pasión. Sin embargo, Ami no lo encendía en lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su madre que su candidata a esposa, no sería la seleccionada, cuando esta se había empeñado en que la conociera antes del baile?

Era cierto que su madre estaba decidida a casarlo con una mujer adecuada para el título y que quería complacerla y haría lo posible por hacerlo, pero en definitiva él escogería a su mujer, pues alguien que no le despertaba pasión, no sería indicada para ser la madre de sus hijos.

Aburrido de la charla banal que se estaba llevando a cabo en el salón, y en el cual la candidata a prometida, había participado muy poco, decidió que era momento de retirarse, así que se disculpó.

— Señoras, si me disculpan, tengo algo importante que hacer.

La Duquesa lo miró con molestia. Sabía que su hijo estaba mintiendo, pero no dijo nada. Más tarde ajustaría cuentas con él.

Al salir a la intemperie, Darien respiró el aire de Londres y se sintió liberado por un minuto. Extrañaba España y extrañaba a Kaoly. Lamentablemente, ahora ella era parte de un pasado que debía enterrar. Queriendo despejar su mente, decidió recorrer las calles, y después de vagar sin rumbo, llegó a la plazuela del centro, la cual estaba llena de comerciantes. Dio gracias a Dios que aún no se llevara a cabo el baile pues después de años de ausencia nadie lo reconocería todavía, así que bien podía vagar en medio de la gente sin ningún problema.

Revisaba cada puesto, entreteniéndose en cachivaches que le llamaban la atención, hasta que llegó a un puesto de telas. Nunca en su vida le habían llamado la atención las telas, pues eso era cosa de mujeres, se había dicho muchas veces. Sin embargo, de pronto sintió interés por una en especial: seda blanca. Una extraña añoranza se apoderó de él e impulsado por una fuerza desconocida, decidió comprarla.

Estaba a punto de retirarse con su compra en las manos, cuando notó que una pequeña niña lo miraba intensamente. Él le regaló una bella sonrisa y le preguntó su nombre.

—Momo —contestó ella, sonrojándose —. Momo Kino.

Darien extendió su mano y dijo:

—Es un placer, señorita Momo.

La nena aceptó la mano, alegremente y agregó:

—Será muy afortunada.

Darien no entendió y tampoco quiso entender, pues para alguien como él, los niños siempre serían un enigma. No quiso seguir deambulando por las calles y decidió que era hora de regresar.

Llegar a su hogar nunca había sido tan desgastante. Sabía que una vez dentro, otra vez se sentiría como una fiera enjaulada. Su madre le recriminaría el haber dejado a Ami plantada y lo llamaría, una vez más, a ser consciente de sus responsabilidades. Y no estaba equivocado.

Al entrar a la casa, sintió que se asfixiaba. Su madre lo esperaba en la puerta y lo miraba recriminatoriamente. Él suspiró cansadamente y trató de evadirla.

— Ahora no, madre

Ella lo acusó con la mirada y luego lo miró maliciosamente. Darien sabía que eso sólo podía significar que su madre tramaba algo y por la intensidad de su mirada, era algo grande.

En ese momento, pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor escuchar sus reprimendas, a dejar que su madre fraguara otro de sus planes, que de seguro lo harían sentir más enclaustrado que antes. Sin embargo, no iba retractarse, así que decidido, se encaminó a su habitación.

Pasó horas leyendo. Leer siempre lo relajaba, aunque no tan bien como lo relajaba una mujer, sobre todo la última que había tenido. Kaoly siempre lo había tenido satisfecho, además era una mujer inteligente con la cual se podía tener una conversación amena.

Cuando dejó su lectura, escuchó ruidos en la parte de abajo, así que decidió asomarse para averiguar que pasaba, y antes de llegar a la escalera, se escuchó la voz de una mujer. Al principio no distinguió bien de qué hablaban, pero lo que sí se notaba, es que la mujer sonaba alterada. Decidió prestar más atención y fue cuando comenzó a distinguir lo que se decía.

— Por supuesto que no asistiremos ¡¿Cómo has podido humillarnos de esta manera?! ¡Tsukino! Imagínate nada más. Mi hija mezclada con esa sinvergüenza.

Darien frunció el ceño ante la mención del apellido. Sabía que lo había escuchado antes, pero no recordaba dónde. De pronto, escuchó la voz de su madre.

—Mi intención nunca ha sido humillar a nadie. Tengo mis razones para hacer lo que he hecho, y si no quieres asistir, no puedo obligarte, pero yo decido a quien invito a mi casa.

La dureza con la que fue lanzada esa respuesta, le dijo a Darien que su tranquilidad era engañosa. Él la conocía y sabía que a Himeko Shields no le gustaba ser cuestionada en sus decisiones, por lo que no le extrañaría que la mujer desconocida, no sería contemplada nuevamente en el círculo de amistades de su madre. Y al parecer, la mujer también se dio cuenta, pues empezó a balbucear disculpas por su insolencia, aunque Darien sabía que ya era tarde. Escuchó como, educadamente, le pedía a la mujer que se retirara, pues tenía cosas que hacer.

El moreno no hizo acto de aparición. No quería que su madre se diera cuenta que había escuchado su conversación, así que regresó a su habitación, preguntándose quién era Tsukino y por qué la había llamado "sinvergüenza".

.

Al día siguiente despertó algo inquieto, no comprendía por qué razón no podía sacarse ese apellido de la cabeza, y por más que lo intentaba, no lograba recordar dónde lo había oído. Decidió llamar a los sirvientes para que le alistaran la bañera; tal vez con un buen baño se despejaría su mente.

Una vez en la bañera comenzó a recordar. Claro que había oído hablar de Tsukino, de Kenji Tsukino y si no mal recordaba, era un hombre acaudalado con el que su tío Rubeus había hecho negocios, pero que un día de pronto, dejó de hacerlos.

Siempre le había inquietado cuál había sido la razón y se lo había preguntado, pero este había contestado que fue por el orgullo tonto de Kenji. Darien no entendió esa razón tan vaga pero sabía que algo se escondía detrás de esta.

Terminado el baño, optó por ir a ver a su tío y averiguar más acerca de la familia Tsukino, pues sabía que si le preguntaba a su madre, esta lo interrogaría acerca del porqué de su repentino interés y él no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.

La casa de su tío no estaba lejos, así que decidió ir caminando. Iba a paso lento, fijándose en las personas, todas desconocidas para él, hasta que una en especial captó su atención. Estaba de espaldas a él y no podía verle el rostro, pero estaba seguro de que la conocía, por lo que decidió cruzar la calle que los separaba y acercarse. Iba a saludar, cuando la chica volteó, y nada lo preparó para lo que vio.

.

.

* * *

Contestando los reviews sin cuenta

 **yssareyes48:** Yo prefiero ver que Serena es demasiado noble. No lo hace por mina, lo hace por el bebé y en parte por Yaten (aunque esta equivocada en eso).

 **Brujitadcc:** Carlita ¿Enserio te acordaste? Eso me da animos para seguir escribiendo, que alguien tome en cuenta esta loca historia.

 **Guest:** Thanks for your comment. I do not speak English, so I apologize if it is misspelled. I'm glad you love history.

 **Paty** : Sí, mina es una loca, pero no es del todo mala. Y bueno, ahora sólo está un poco amargada.

 **Miriam Ortiz:** ¡Gracias por lo de hermos! y perdona por demorar tanto.

 **Goshy:** Te cuento que presisamente hoy estuve pensando mucho en la historia y me surgieron unas ideas que dejaran arelucir la verdad, pero aún falta para eso. ¡Gracias por tu review.

¿Será que me merezco un RW?


	3. Con una mirada

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos sus personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es completamente de mi propiedad.**

 **Antes que se me olvide, como ha pasado en los anteriores capitulos, le agradezco la edición de este y los pasados capitulos a la hermosa Kary. Sin ella subiría pura porqueria XP**

 **Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Con una mirada**

Darien quedó atónito al descubrir a quién pertenecía ese rostro: era Beryl, la mujer que alguna vez amó. Sin embargo, descubrir que era ella, no fue lo que lo dejó pasmado, sino la enorme cicatriz que ahora adornaba su rostro.

La mujer lo reconoció y cuando notó que la miraba con intensidad, trató de cubrir la cicatriz con el cabello. Sabía que aquella adoración con la que él la contemplaba en el pasado, ahora ya no existía y eso la hizo sentirse pequeñita. Durante unos minutos esperó que Darien hablara, pero este no lo hizo, así que decidió romper el silencio con un simple saludo.

— Hola

Eso pareció sacar al moreno de su trance y, un poco aturdido, respondió al saludo, para después agregar:

— ¿De verdad eres tú?

Beryl se sintió incomoda. Todos sus amigos le hacían esa pregunta, y es que cómo no hacerla, si ella misma se la hacía a diario, cuando se miraba en el espejo.

— Bueno, lo que queda —respondió a la pregunta con desánimo. Darien la quedó viendo consternado. No sólo su rostro estaba marcado, al parecer ella también. Esa respuesta dejaba ver que ya no era la misma Beryl, altiva y orgullosa, que una vez conoció; y eso a él, le dolió.

— ¿Quieres contarme? —preguntó Darien, cortésmente, señalando con su cabeza la cicatriz. Beryl desvió la mirada y respondió

— En realidad, no.

En ese momento, apareció una doncella y se disculpó con Beryl por el retraso. Esta asintió con la cabeza y después se disculpó con Darien, alegando que tenía que irse y, sin más, comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida por su Doncella.

Darien la miró partir sin despegar su vista de ella y preguntándose qué le habría pasado. La última vez que la vio, ella estaba a punto de casarse y parecía ser muy feliz por ello; y a pesar de que eso le había dolido, le deseó lo mejor. Recordó que, al poco tiempo de partir, esperó oír noticias de su matrimonio, pero estas nunca llegaron. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco llegaron noticias de que hubiera tenido un accidente que la dejara marcada. Tal vez su madre tenía que ver con eso.

No lo pensó más y decidió buscar respuestas. Sabía que con su madre no las obtendría, así que iría con quien sí se las daría.

.

.

.

Rei pegó más su oído a la puerta y aun así no lograba oír nada. Sabía que ese no era el comportamiento que una señorita bien educada debía tener, pero eso no le importaba, pues ella nunca había sido el prototipo de chica que todos exigían; además, su tía había llegado con un claro propósito: hablar de su futuro con su padre, sin consultarle a ella.

Sabía que su padre no accedería fácilmente a los caprichos de su tía, y por eso, no le había preocupado que su tía intentara algo, después de decirle que accedería a sus condiciones, con tal de que invitara a Serena al baile; pero que se demoraran tanto en hablar, la inquietaba… ¡Ya llevaban bastante rato allí! De pronto, sin que Rei se diera cuenta, la puerta se abrió y ella cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

— ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —escuchó la voz molesta de su tía —. Su comportamiento es de una muchacha sin modales. Sus amistades, que dejan mucho que desear y su resistencia a casarse, harán de ella una solterona ¿Eso es lo que quieres para tu hija?

Takashi Hino miro a su cuñada acongojado y luego vio a su hija con preocupación, pensando que tal vez, había sido demasiado complaciente con ella. Tal vez había sido un error, pero él solo había querido llenar el vació que había dejado su madre.

— Déjame solo con ella —pidió a su cuñada, mientras veía como su hija se levantaba apresuradamente del piso. Rei había tardado en reaccionar, pues había visto algo en el rostro de su padre, que no había visto con anterioridad.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, el padre de Rei la invitó a sentarse mientras se servía un brandy. Rei se removió en su asiento, pues su padre no solía tomar y cuando lo hacía, era porque algo lo inquietaba. Durante un largo momento, se mantuvieron en silencio; el padre de Rei bebió de su copa y luego soltó un suspiro, para comenzar a hablar.

— Tu tía me ha dicho que estás dispuesta a contraer matrimonio.

— ¡¿Qué?! —el grito tan impulsivo que Rei soltó, hizo que su padre la mirara con severidad. Ella, avergonzada, bajó la cabeza.

El señor Hino continuó.

— La verdad es que cuando me lo dijo, me sentí aliviado —Rei levantó la cabeza preocupada —. Has pasado la edad casamentera y me preocupa que cuando yo falte, quedes desprotegida. Sin embargo, cuando me explicó que todo era debido a un trato que habías hecho con ella, ya no me sentí tan feliz.

En ese momento, la muchacha se sintió más tranquila. Su padre no iba a obligarla a hacer algo que ella se rehusaba a hacer. No es que no quisiera casarse, ella lo deseaba con todo su corazón, pero sólo con _él_ ; y eso era tan verdadero como imposible.

Takashi vio el alivio que sintió Rei cuando él terminó de hablar, sin embargo, esta vez no la dejaría escapar de sus responsabilidades. Como bien le había dicho, ya había pasado la edad casamentera y era muy probable que pronto dejara de tener pretendientes; sobre todo cuando cada año, se presentaban en sociedad, bellas señoritas que podían competir con la belleza de su hija. Él no quería que su muñequita terminara sola, pues de solo pensarlo, sentía que había fracasado como padre, así que no le quedaba más que ceder a lo que su cuñada proponía: acorralar a Rei.

—Le he dicho a tu tía que eso es decisión tuya —continuó Takashi —. Sin embargo, debo decir que siempre te he enseñado a cumplir con tu palabra. Eso es lo que los Hino siempre hacemos. —Rei se aterró de solo pensar que su tía, tenía a su padre de su parte —. Aun así, he buscado una salida para ti.

Por segunda vez, la morena sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, pero si hubiera escuchado las maquinaciones que su progenitor y su tía tenían para ella, no se sentiría tan segura. Luego, con voz calmada y curiosa, preguntó.

— ¿Cuál?

Takashi suspiró. Era difícil para él, hacer eso, pero quería ver a su hija, protegida.

— Tu tía está dispuesta a olvidar el trato, si después del baile, cortas tu relación con Tsukino.

Y el silencio se instaló en la habitación.

.

.

.

Ami terminó de leer su novela y cerró el libro con ensoñación. Ella añoraba tanto un amor como el de sus novelas. Quería conocer a un hombre que la amara y la respetara tanto como describían los libros, pero Ami sabía que eso era imposible. Su madre estaba viendo la posibilidad de comprometerla con el Duque Shields y, aunque ella no quería, tendría que aceptar su destino, pues había sido educada para casarse con un buen partido y no por amor. Se consolaba, diciéndose que por lo menos, el Duque era guapo y seguramente con el tiempo llegaría a quererlo, así como le había pasado a su madre. Al menos, esperaba que le pasara a ella también.

—Ami

Escuchó que la llamaban calmadamente detrás de la puerta y fue a abrir, encontrándose con los ojos vivarachos de Viluy que la miraba ansiosa. Ami sabía que su hermanita menor esperaba que le relatara cómo le había ido en su reunión del día anterior, pero lamentablemente, Ami no tenía mucho que contar. No había tenido esa atracción arrebatadora que había esperado tener y, como su madre le ordenó, no había hablado mucho con el Duque, por lo que no había podido conocerlo mejor.

Ajena a los pensamientos de su hermana, Viluy entró y se sentó en la cama, impaciente.

—Cuéntame.

Ami sonrió. Haría que sonará mejor de lo que había sido; después de todo, su hermana, al ser la consentida de sus progenitores, no tendría su misma suerte. Ella sí se casaría por amor, y no debería saber que su dulce hermana mayor, no.

—Es muy guapo —comentó con fingido ánimo y sonrió alegremente.

Viluy asintió alegremente y la instó a continuar.

.

.

.

Patricia Kino dio un grito ahogado cuando su hijo le dijo que Serena Tsukino y su hija estaban invitadas a la fiesta de su nieta. Sabía que su hijo se había instalado hace poco en Londres y no conocía la historia de esa "muchacha", por lo que de inmediato se apresuró a contarle todo lo que sabía de ella. Grande fue su impacto, cuando su hijo, tranquilamente contestó.

— Ya lo sabía madre. Sus padres fueron honestos conmigo —ante la mirada desconcertada de su madre, él continuó —. No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez, haya una historia detrás de eso. No sabemos cómo ocurrieron las cosas y Emma me ha enseñado que se debe ver más allá de eso. Recuerda que ella también tiene su historia.

Patricia se sintió molesta ante el recordatorio de que su nuera tampoco había llegado virgen al matrimonio; un secreto que se mantenía bien guardado, pero que a ella le molestaba. Nunca quiso conocer los secretos de su nuera, ni la razón por la cual su castidad había sido dañada, a pesar de que su hijo se empeñaba en que la escuchara. Ella simplemente no podía creer que alguien no llegara virgen al matrimonio, y por eso se empeñaba en que Lita, su hija menor, no se relacionara mucho con Emma, pues la veía como una mala influencia. Justo por ese motivo, se enfadó mucho con su hijo, cuando este le mencionó, que le había pedido a Lita que se hiciera amiga de Tsukino.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Edmund suspiró. No quería recurrir a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sabía que su madre no estaría quieta hasta que no lo hiciera. Tal vez él no había vivido en carne propia las distinciones de la sociedad, pero Emma sí, y él no quería que alguien pasara por lo mismo que su querida esposa.

— Recuerda que ahora soy yo, el que lleva las riendas de esta casa y si te niegas a complacerme, verás como te las arreglas, sola.

Patricia calló. Siempre había dependido de un hombre y lamentablemente, para ella, si su hijo la dejaba desprotegida, no sabría cómo seguir adelante, sobre todo, cuando su difunto esposo la había dejado llena de deudas. Así que, con toda la molestia del mundo, terminó por acceder.

.

.

.

Serena leyó una vez más, la tarjeta de invitación, pues no cabía en sí de asombro. La invitación había llegado un día antes y ella todavía no terminaba de procesarlo. Se preguntó ¿qué historia habría detrás de esa invitación? Ella no conocía en persona a la Duquesa, pero había aprendido a conocerla a través de Rei y sabía que para que olvidara todos sus prejuicios, debía haber algo grande que la motivara. Al pensar en Rei, temió que el asunto fuera por ahí.

Rei era una buena muchacha, que había desafiado a toda la sociedad al hacerse amiga de ella, y quien muchas veces le había dicho que algún día, ella sería valorada por alguien más. Serena se incomodó al recordarlo ¿Sería posible que Rei quisiera que su tía la valorara? La rubia estaba segura de que eso era imposible, por lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Qué era lo que había motivado a Lady Shields a invitarla a ese baile? Y sobre todo, cuando estaba segura de que el baile era para conseguir una esposa para su hijo.

Serena dejó de divagar al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a su habitación, y de inmediato, guardó la invitación en el cajón del buró. Si Samy la veía, viéndola de nuevo, se enfadaría. Irónicamente, su hermano que conocía toda la verdad, era el único que no estaba contento con la invitación. Sus padres estaban más que felices y ella… ella simplemente no sabía cómo sentirse.

Al abrirse la puerta, vio el rostro alegre de su madre, que era seguida por alguien más.

— ¿Adivina quién está aquí? —preguntó entusiasmada la señora Tsukino y se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a la bella mujer que estaba detrás de ella.

— ¡Luna! —gritó la joven rubia, y emocionada, corrió a abrazarla.

Amaba a esa mujer con todo el corazón, a pesar de que Luna le guardó resentimiento por un tiempo, por no permitirle acompañarla en el embarazo y el parto; pero afortunadamente, pudieron limar asperezas. Luna era otro de los pilares que la sostenía, cuando creía que ya no podía más.

—Mi niña, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Ikuko supo que estaba de sobra y decidió dejarlas solas.

—Anda, siéntate —la invitó Serena, jalándola a la cama, y luego arrastró una silla para sentarse enfrente de ella —. Cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue con Artemis? No me escribiste para contarme.

Ante la mención del hombre, Luna se removió incomoda, pero sabía que su niña no la dejaría en paz hasta que le contara todo. Luna sonrió y comenzó a relatar.

—Artemis es un buen hombre y seguramente será un buen padre, pero no es el indicado para mí.

La rubia se sintió desilusionada. Luna no era tan mayor como su madre y aún podía hacer su vida con alguien, pero lamentablemente, siempre les encontraba algún defecto, a los hombres que la cortejaban. Pensó que con Artemis sería distinto, ya que estaba muy animada la última vez que la vio; había estado segura de que habría boda pronto, pero al parecer, se había equivocado.

— No hablemos más de mí. Tu madre me ha dicho que al fin, esta sociedad de locos te ha tomado en cuenta. ¿Ya escogiste tu vestido?

Serena sonrió. Luna siempre le restaría importancia a las cosas. Animadamente, le enseñó el vestido que llevaría a la fiesta de Momo, mientras relataba alegremente que estaba feliz de que su hija se fuera a relacionar con alguien más, aparte de ellos.

De repente, ahogó un grito y apresurada comenzó a ponerse los guantes.

— Había olvidado que tengo que ir a la plaza, a recoger a Elena.

— ¿A la plaza? —preguntó Luna confundida

— Momo, la amiguita de mi hija, pasa allí la mayor parte del tiempo y Elena va, desde que la conoció, a jugar con ella.

Al comprenderlo todo, Luna sonrió y se ofreció a acompañarla, a lo que Serena accedió gustosa.

.

.

.

Darien salió de la casa de Andrew, conmocionado. Esperaba escuchar algo malo, pero lo que este le contó, había superado con creces todo lo que él se había imaginado. ¿En verdad Beryl había pasado todo eso? Él nunca le deseó nada parecido, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Tal vez, si hubiera sido más fuerte y desafiado a su madre, otra historia hubiese sido la de ella. Ahora estarían casados y ya tendría el tan ansiado heredero. Darien sacudió la cabeza. Su madre siempre quería lo mejor para él y estaba seguro de que eso había sido lo mejor, al menos para él. Claro que amó a Beryl, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar que tenía responsabilidades. Irónicamente, de ese argumento se valió su madre para separarlos. Darien nunca entendió por qué su madre no la aprobó, pues Beryl era una buena muchacha y provenía de buena familia ¿Cuál era la razón por la que no había sido la candidata perfecta?

Darien deambuló sin rumbo por las calles, haciéndose una y mil preguntas sobre su pasada y fugaz relación con Beryl. Iba con la cabeza gacha y no se fijaba con quién se cruzaba. De repente, levantó la cabeza y lo que vio, hizo que todo lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, dejara de existir.

De frente y caminando hacia él, vio la aparición del ser más bello que habían visto sus ojos: una mujer rubia que sonreía de forma angelical. De repente, sus miradas se encontraron y Darien se perdió en ese azul celeste de sus ojos; aunque no fue el color lo que lo cautivó, si no esa mirada profunda que prometía mil secretos. Él detuvo su andar y la contempló detenidamente; ella también lo miró sin detenerse. Lentamente, pasó cerca de él y cuando la siguió con la mirada, pudo notar que ella divisaba hacía él.

Darien quedó cautivado por esa bella mujer. Tuvo el impulso de seguirla, pero se contuvo al recordar que eso no sería bien visto, así que solo le quedaba esperar para volver a verla.

.

.

.

Mina divisaba discretamente desde donde estaba, a Elena. Hacía dos días que lo hacía, desde que se enteró que la niña iba a jugar a aquella plaza, y no pudo evitar el impulso que la llevó a ir a verla. Debía reconocer que Serena había hecho un buen trabajo, la niña parecía feliz y ahora tenía una amiga. La rubia cerró los puños con fuerza, pues todo parecía haberle salido bien a Serena.

— ¡Mami! —escuchó el grito eufórico de Elena y sintió que algo le oprimía el corazón. Por inercia se llevó las manos al vientre, que al parecer, había quedado seco después de Elena. Vio como Elena abrazaba efusivamente a su prima y sintió envidia. Ella quería a Elena, era su hija después de todo, y si tan solo Yaten la hubiera tocado cuando se lo pidió, no hubiera tenido que deshacerse de ella.

Mina contuvo las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. Ella quería ser madre, siempre lo había querido ¿Por qué no tuvo unos padres como los de Serena? ¿Por qué Yaten no aceptó adelantar la boda? No era justo que su prima disfrutara de las caricias que deberían estar destinadas a ella. Mina decidió no mirar más pues todo eso le dolía, así que sin más, se fue.

.

.

.

— ¿Mina? —susurró Serena, al ver a una mujer rubia alejarse. Tenía tanto parecido con su prima que no pudo evitar nombrarla, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Mina evitaba todos los lugares que ella frecuentaba y más, si lo hacía con su hija.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Luna.

—Creí ver a alguien —fue su respuesta, luego sonrió y se dirigió a su hija —¿Te divertiste?

Elena asintió y pidió volver al día siguiente. Serena sonrió y dijo que si se portaba bien, lo pensaría.

—Ve a despedirte —ordenó la rubia a la niña y esta de inmediato, fue a darles un beso a los papás de Momo —. Espero que no les haya causado problemas —esta vez se dirigió al matrimonio Kino.

Emma sonrió y contestó que Elena era un encanto de criatura y que estaban gustosos de tenerla con ellos. Después de que los adultos se despidieran, Elena, Luna y Serena se encaminaron a su casa.

El trayecto fue muy entretenido. Luna y Serena conversaban alegremente, mientras veían como Elena iba brincando y jugando por las calles. A Serena ya no le importaban los murmullos que se levantaban a su paso, cuando las veían caminar.

Al llegar a casa, notó que había un carruaje y sonrió, era el carruaje de Rei.

.

.

.

Yaten comenzó a impacientarse. Le dijeron que si en verdad le urgía hablar con Samy, tenía que esperar y él en verdad deseaba hacerlo. Llevaba una semana intentándolo y siempre se lo negaban. Hoy, al fin, parecían haber acabado esas negativas o eso creyó, cuando el joven ayudante de Samy le dijo que lo atendería, pero que tenía que esperar. Ahora empezaba a dudarlo, ya había esperado mucho y no daba señales de querer atenderlo. De repente, el despacho se abrió, dejando ver al joven Tsukino. Yaten, de inmediato, se puso de pie.

— Hola — saludó Yaten, con incomodidad.

Ante el saludo, Samy enarcó una ceja. No entendía cuál era la razón por la que Yaten estaba allí, pues hacía cinco años que él había secundado a Mina, para que le dieran la espalda a su familia y eso había quebrado su amistad a tal punto, que no tenía reparación. Yaten lo había traicionado y eso no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

— Entra —fue su escueta respuesta. Yaten obedeció.

Al estar completamente solos, Yaten trató de iniciar una conversación banal.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

— ¿De verdad? ¿Eso es lo que tienes que decirme? ¿Después de que no te interesó por cinco años?

Yaten desvió la mirada ante el recordatorio y se sintió mal por ello. Samy había sido su mejor amigo y lo había olvidado por complacer a Mina.

Ante el silencio de su ex amigo Samy continuó.

— No tengo mucho tiempo, así que ve al grano, por favor.

Yaten soltó un suspiro pesaroso. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decir a lo que había ido.

— Es sobre Serena —Yaten esperó a que Samy reaccionara, pero este no lo hizo, así que continuó —. Sé que debí hacer esto hace años, pero no me atreví, y bueno, el escándalo ya se había desatado cuando lo descubrí.

— Creo que estás dándole vueltas al asunto y eso no fue lo que te pedí.

Ante la impaciencia de Samy, Yaten soltó de forma abrupta lo que quería decir.

— Tengo a alguien que está dispuesto a casarse con Serena.

.

.

.

— Sí, la recibí — fue la respuesta simple de Serena, ante la pregunta de Rei sobre la invitación al baile, lo cual dejó más tranquila a la morena, porque si bien, su tía era mujer de palabra, nunca estaba de más, comprobar que lo había hecho.

Ante los ojos aliviados de su amiga, Serena corroboró lo que ya sospechaba: Rei había tenido que ver con esa invitación.

— ¿Cómo la convenciste? —preguntó la rubia y Rei evitó su mirada.

— No sé de qué me hablas.

Serena sonrió. Rei siempre evitaba llevarse el crédito de sus buenas acciones, solo que esta vez, la convencería para que se lo dijera.

— De todos modos, no pienso ir —dijo la rubia y la morena se puso de pie, en señal de protesta.

— Pero… ¡Entonces no habría valido la pena!

— Entonces, ¿confiesas que si hiciste algo?

Rei se desplomó en su asiento. Su amiga la había descubierto y de forma muy fácil.

— Puede que le insistiera un poco a mi tía —admitió al fin —pero fue ella la que accedió a invitarte.

— ¿Y qué es lo que le darás a cambio?

Rei bajó la cabeza y susurró lo inevitable.

— Debo casarme con Jedaite Roshi.

— ¡Oh, Rei! ¿Qué hiciste?

.

.

.

Takashi Hino tomó otro sorbo de su copa. No podía creer que su niña aceptara casarse sin amor, pero lo había hecho. Eso, en lugar de tranquilizarlo y darle la serenidad que esperaba, lo había dejado más inquieto. Si Rei no era feliz en su matrimonio, no habría más culpable que él.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, debió exigirle que dejara la amistad con Serena Tsukino. Después de todo, su cuñada le había dicho que ella la estaba perjudicando para conseguir un buen marido, ya que era una mala influencia para Rei. Él no podía rebatir esos argumentos, pues Tsukino era una madre sola, que no había seguido las buenas costumbres de casarse y formar una familia, como lo hacía la gente decente.

Takashi se sentía más culpable ahora. Él había dado la aprobación para que se hiciera amiga de esa muchacha y ahora eso le estaba pasando factura. Takashi suspiró. Cuando Rei llegara, le pediría, no, le exigiría, que cambiara su decisión

.

.

.

En el puerto de Londres, un barco arribaba. Dentro de él, un joven rubio ceniza y de ojos verde olivo, divisaba lo que una vez fue su hogar. Habían pasado tantos años desde su partida, que hoy le parecía irreal. Su madre se lo había llevado después de que su padre se pegara un tiro por haber quedado en la ruina.

Sabía que su madre había hecho lo correcto. Un niño de ocho años, no podía con la carga de las habladurías que se desataron después del incidente; aunque el sospechaba que era más por resguardarse ella, que protegerlo a él y eso lo ponía triste.

El muchacho sintió como el barco se detuvo y de inmediato se alistó para bajar. Una vez en tierra firme, decidió que debía conseguir un carruaje que lo llevara a su vieja casa, que era lo único que había podido conservar; y a pesar de que su madre había insistido en venderla, él se había negado rotundamente. Claro que la casa les había dado más gastos que beneficios, pero era lo único que lo mantenía cerca de su padre, y por eso, se había empeñado en conservarla por lo que trabajó duro para hacerlo.

Él había empezado a trabajar en cosas simples, donde le pagaban lo suficiente para mantener la casa. Su madre, trabajaba de cocinera y con lo que ganaba, se mantenían ellos. Había sido duro, pero supieron salir adelante. Cuando llegó la hora de decidir que quería hacer de su vida, lo había hecho correctamente, y su madre había logrado verlo, antes de morir, convertido en médico.

El muchacho no tuvo que caminar mucho. A pocas cuadras, había una casa de alquiler de carruajes.

— Buenas tardes —saludó alegremente

El encargado, un hombre mayor de pelo canoso, respondió al saludo de forma menos efusiva que el rubio, todo sin dejar de hacer sus deberes.

— Quisiera alquilar un carruaje

Eso pareció agradar más al encargado, y de inmediato, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ponerle atención.

El rubio quiso reír a carcajadas, pues una vez más, comprobaba que a las personas las motivaba el dinero, pero se contuvo.

— ¿A nombre de quién irá el recibo? —preguntó entusiasmado, el hombre mayor.

— Haruka Tenoh.

.

.

* * *

Naoko quizás se enojaría por hacer a Haruka hombre, pero era necesario para la historia. A proposito de Haruka ¿Qué papel creen que juegue en esta historia? Les daré una pista Haruka es uno de mis personajes favoritos de SM, por eso que mi primer seudonomo era Usako Tenoh. Que pista tan complicada la mia XD

 **Respondiendo reviws sin cuenta**

 **yssareyes48:** Pobre Mina, también sufre. Aunque no niego lo que dices.

 **brujitadcc:** Espero esta vez no haber dejado tanto suspenso y Yaten, bueno el es un caso dificil de describir, espero lograr desenrredar su actitud en el proximo.

 **Goshy:** No te mueras por favor, que haría yo sin ti ;) Ya enserio, no necesitas morirte, ya se supo que quiere la mamá de Darien. Te cuento que ansí las dos cosas que propuso, pero es una mujer inteligente y sabía que solo podía salirse con la suya en una.

 **Miriam Ortiz:** Describes bien a Mina, sólo piensa en ella. Pero bueno ya sufre por sus decisiones.

 **Serenitymoon:** Mi bella hija,gracias por tu rw y tus buenos deseos. Y me has hecho feliz con eso de la inspiración. Te quiero hermosa.


	4. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de mi propiedad**

 **¡Hola, chicas! Soy una desvergonzada, lo sé, llevaba meses si actualizar, pero al fin esto sale a la luz, solo espero que aún se acuerden de la historia, trataré de ya no demorarme tanto.**

 **Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Carlita (Brujitadcc), que era la que más me recordaba que no había actualizado.**

 **Bien no los entretengo más y los dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Capitulo. 3 Decisiones**

Mina comenzó a impacientarse. Esperaba a Yaten para la cena desde hacía bastante tiempo y siendo muy tarde, no aparecía. Yaten no solía retrasarse, pues siempre era muy puntual en las comidas y que esta vez no tuviera noticias suyas, la exasperaba; más cuando le habían dicho que se había ido a reunir con Sammy, lo que la hizo sentir enfadada ¿Qué tenía Yaten que hablar con él? No habían cruzado palabra en cinco años y ella agradecía eso. Sammy había jurado guardar silencio, pero no de muy buena gana y había sido más por la amenaza de Serena que por protegerla a ella. Estaba segura de que a la menor provocación de un miembro de su familia, Sammy hablaría y ella no iba a poder resistirlo.

De repente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Yaten. Mina iba a gritarle por tenerla tan angustiada, pero al ver el semblante de su esposo, no se atrevió y mucho temió que Sammy hubiera dicho todo.

—¿Estás bien, Yaten? —preguntó preocupada. En respuesta, él suspiró con cansancio y asintió. Mina respiró con más tranquilidad.

—Mejor, vamos a cenar —dijo el platinado y Mina accedió.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, lo cual era algo inusual pues Yaten siempre tenía algún tema para conversar y por lo general, le sacaba una sonrisa a Mina. Esta, por su parte, no quería preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba; temía que la respuesta no le gustara y lo comprobó cuando Yaten sacó el tema de repente.

—Sólo quiero ayudar, Mina

Al principio, Mina se sintió confundida, porque no encontraba sentido a sus palabras, pero cuando Yaten continuó, comenzó a tensarse.

—Fui a ver a Sammy. No sé cómo lo tomarás, Mina, pero le he propuesto algo. Fue la solución que encontré para evitar que Serena se viera involucrada en otro escándalo.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —preguntó la rubia, furiosa

Yaten miró a Mina con suplica. Quería que su esposa lo apoyara pues con Sammy no había obtenido los resultados deseados y eso lo había dejado abatido. Mina nunca había sido de mucho apoyo ya que siempre era él quien tenía que acceder a lo que su esposa decía, y lo hacía porque la amaba y no quería causarle disgustos. Ante eso, sus hermanos solían decir que Mina lo había idiotizado y él, a veces, se sentía como un reverendo idiota.

—Sigo esperando tu respuesta

Yaten suspiró, decepcionado. Seguramente, Mina sólo pensaba en cómo le afectaría eso a ella, como muchas otras veces. En ocasiones, deseaba que su esposa fuera diferente, como la Mina que conoció, pero ella había cambiado mucho desde que se casaron o quizás había sido antes. No podía recordar muy bien cuando se había dado ese cambio o sería que…

—¡Yaten! —gritó la rubia, ante el silencio prolongado por su esposo. Este interrumpió sus pensamientos y decidió contestar.

—Lo mejor para Serena es casarse

Mina abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero no pudo. Sus pensamientos volaron rápidamente a lo que ocasionaría un matrimonio o más bien dicho el matrimonio de Serena. Estaba a punto de comenzar a gritarle a Yaten, cuando recordó que nadie, que quisiera seguir manteniendo su prestigio en la alta sociedad, se casaría con Serena, y eso la tranquilizó. Así que, con fingida inocencia, preguntó:

—¿Y quién se supone que se casaría con mi prima?

Su esposo esbozó una sonrisa, al ver que Mina no se alteraba, y soltó el nombre

—Kelvin Gurio

Mina quedó impactada al ver que Yaten tenía un candidato, pero no dejó que lo note y guardó silencio, lo que ocasionó que Yaten siguiera hablando entusiasmado.

—Ha estado enamorado de Serena desde hace mucho y nunca le habló porque teme que lo rechace por su condición social. En una ocasión, lo escuche comentar que no le molestaría hacerse cargo de la criatura con tal de estar cerca de Serena. Kelvin es un poco torpe, pero es un buen muchacho. Si nosotros lo ayudamos con la dote, podría ser aprobado por tío Kenji y…

—¿Estás hablando del asistente de tu padre? —interrumpió Mina, con interés, a lo que Yaten asintió y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en la cara de Mina. Kelvin era un muchacho bastante común, no pertenecía a su círculo y lo más importante, carecía de experiencia. Seguramente, no se daría cuenta de que Serena no era la madre de Elena

Mina abrazó fuertemente a Yaten.

—Eres el mejor —respondió. Al fin había encontrado la solución para evitar que Serena se consiguiera un protector con experiencia.

.

.

.

Los oscuros ojos de Nicolás miraban hacía el balcón entristecidos. Muy en el fondo, supo que ese día llegaría, aunque se había negado a admitirlo. Debía agradecer que ella tuviera la cortesía de enviarle una nota, anunciando que pronto dejaría de ser una mujer libre, aunque él no mereciera tal privilegio. Si lo pensaba bien, era mejor enterarse por ella, que por alguien más. Sabía que no podía reclamarle nada, pues fue él quien decidió no luchar por su amor; sin embargo, le dolía y eso lo había llevado hasta allí.

Sabía que no era correcto escabullirse en la habitación de una mujer decente, y más cuando era ella la que más tenía que perder, pero estaba desesperado; tenía que hablar con ella, saber porque había tomado una decisión tan repentina y sobre todo, hacer la pregunta que lo estaba atormentando.

Divisó hacía ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, y cuando lo estuvo, comenzó a trepar hacía el balcón. Una vez que llegó a su destino, tocó la ventana muy despacio, pues no quería arriesgarse a que alguien más lo oyera. Tocó por varios minutos y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, la ventana se abrió. Él, de inmediato, entró a la habitación y antes de que la muchacha diera un grito de protesta, Nicolás le cubrió boca y susurró:

—Shhh… soy yo Rei

Al reconocer la voz, Rei sintió que la sangre le hervía. Él no tenía ningún derecho de entrar a su habitación de esa manera y menos a esas horas de la noche. Ella nunca le había dado motivos para creer que podía, y se sintió tan molesta, que su primer impulso fue morderle la mano. Nicolás la soltó.

—¡Cielo santo, Rei! ¡Eso dolió! —se quejó elevando un poco la voz, para después llevarse la mano a la boca.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te recibiera con flores? ¿Cómo has osado ofenderme de esta manera? Nunca te he dado motivos

Nicolás bajó la cabeza, realmente avergonzado, aunque debido a la oscuridad, Rei no lo notó y siguió hablando sin parar. Nicolás se sentía cada vez más incómodo así que, armándose de valor, la interrumpió

—Sólo quiero saber si ya no me amas

Los ojos de Rei se nublaron ante el susurro. Ella lo amaba y mucho, pero él se había negado a cancelar su compromiso con Mio y ¿Por qué? Porque no quería perder la fortuna de su padre. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que ella estuviera disponible siempre que él quisiera y se convirtiera en su amante? Eso no lo haría jamás.

—No voy a contestar eso. Márchate y no vuelvas —dijo, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

El abatimiento de Nicolás se hizo mayor, pero conocía bien a Rei y sabía que si no hacía caso, esta armaría un escándalo, sin importarle que su reputación quedara dañada; así que decidió irse, con el corazón destrozado.

Rei lo vio salir por dónde había entrado y sintió que su mundo colapsaba. Todo sería diferente si Nicolás fuera más valiente y en vez de preguntarle, si lo amaba o no, le hubiera dicho que había cancelado su compromiso. Rei regresó a la cama y no pudo evitar sollozar un poco.

.

.

.

Sammy llegó a su casa realmente enfadado. La conversación con Yaten había sido bastante desagradable. Él no tenía derecho a buscarle marido a su hermana y además, que dijera que era mejor eso a que ella terminara de amante de alguien, había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a sugerir que su dulce hermana era capaz de conseguirse un amante?! Ella no lo necesitaba. Tenía a su padre que cuidaba bien de ella, y aunque este faltara, lo tendría a él.

Sammy entró a la casa, vio a una doncella que lo esperaba y su semblante lo alarmó.

—¿Qué pasa, Molly?

La doncella retorció el delantal y luego dijo, abruptamente.

—Es la niña señor

Sammy no necesito oír más. Subió las escaleras como un relámpago y llegó a la habitación de la niña, encontrando a Serena colocándole compresas en la frente.

—¿Ya llamaste al Médico?

Serena respondió, sin dejar de hacer su tarea.

No lo localizamos, al parecer salió de Londres. Estoy asustada, la fiebre no cede.

Sammy no esperó a que Serena dijera más y bajó a la misma velocidad con la que había subido. Saldría de allí y no regresaría a menos que fuera con un médico. Pero antes de que pudiera salir de casa, Molly lo llamó y este se detuvo a regañadientes.

—Señor, creo saber dónde puede hallar un médico

.

.

.

Darien trataba de dormir, pero le era imposible. De su mente no lograba sacar la imagen de aquella bella rubia con la que se había cruzado en la calle. Se preguntaba si su nombre sería tan bonito como ella. De repente, se encontró poniéndole nombre a ese bello rostro, pero lo cambiaba cada cinco minutos, diciendo que ella se merecía uno mejor.

Tenía curiosidad por saber si asistiría al baile, pero como no sabía su nombre sería imposible averiguarlo. Luego, otra duda lo asaltó _¿Sería una mujer comprometida?_ A lo que de inmediato se contestó que no. _Una mujer comprometida no hubiera divisado a otro hombre y ella lo había hecho_. Al razonar de esa manera sintió un gran alivio. Esa mujer sería para él.

Darien no se explicaba por qué esa rubia lo había fascinado. Nunca antes le habían gustado las rubias y menos después de Beryl. Recordó que le encantaba el cabello pelirrojo de esta, razón por la cual, sus amantes habían sido pelirrojas. El pensar en Beryl, lo hizo viajar al pasado, cuando era joven y la conoció.

 _Fue una tarde de ocio, en la que acompañaba a su prima Rei a un paseo por las calles de Londres. Había sido un día bastante aburrido y Rei parecía no querer su compañía, y no podía culparla por ello, pues había sido un paseo impuesto por su madre. No es que se llevaran mal, de hecho se llevaban bien, a su modo, pero aquella vez habían peleado a lo grande. Debido a eso, su madre les había dicho que salieran a pasear para limar asperezas, cosa que había sido un error. Cuando Rei se enfadaba, debían darle su espacio, para que analizara todo con más calma y no presionarla, imponiéndole la presencia de la persona motivo de su enfado. Se habían dedicado a caminar sin emitir una sola palabra, cuando de pronto, Rei se detuvo y murmuró algo que él no comprendió, y arriesgándose a que le contestara de mala gana, preguntó_

— _¿Qué pasa, Rei?_

 _La morena lo quedó viendo por un minuto y luego sonrió de forma sospechosa._

— _Haré de cuenta de que no me has hecho enfadar, si permites que la chica que viene allí, se una a nosotros._

 _Darien divisó discretamente a quien se refería y pudo reconocer a la muchacha. Era la hija de los Metalia, y aunque no recordaba su nombre, la había visto en la presentación de Rei. Algo le pareció sospechoso, pero si significaba arreglar las cosas con su prima, no pondría ninguna objeción._

 _Rei hizo las debidas presentaciones y así fue como supo su nombre, Beryl. A Darien no le pareció un nombre bonito, ni tampoco feo, de hecho, le pareció bastante común a pesar de que no lo había escuchado antes; y la muchacha le pareció guapa, pero no lo suficiente para tentarlo. A pesar de eso, habló con ella durante todo el paseo, mientras su prima había permanecido callada durante todo el trayecto; debido a eso, al final del paseo, sabía más de Beryl, de lo que sabía de otras muchachas, y Rei parecía satisfecha con eso._

Darien regresó al presente y no pudo evitar pensar que su prima lo había utilizado, aunque no estaba seguro de para qué.

Un poco somnoliento, comparó los sentimientos que había tenido al mirar a Beryl por primera vez y los que había tenido al mirar a la rubia. Después de compararlos, se quedó dormido con una gran confusión en su cabeza.

.

.

.

Haruka se levantó con fastidio. Había ido a dormir temprano porque quería madrugar, pero su mayordomo, al parecer, no había entendido que necesitaba descansar; llevaba mucho rato tocando la puerta y como estaba siendo ignorado, había empezado a tocar más fuerte. Ante la insistencia, no le quedaba de otra, más que ceder.

Abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y preguntó, de mal humor, qué era lo que pasaba.

—Lo siento milord, pero el joven Tsukino insiste que lo atienda. Se disculpa de antemano por ello, pero dice que es urgente.

Haruka miró a su mayordomo, esperando que explicara quién rayos era el joven Tsukino, pero este no pareció notarlo, así que a Haruka no le quedó más remedio que ir a averiguarlo.

Sin esperar nada más, se encaminó de prisa, dejando atrás a su muy sorprendido mayordomo. Al llegar a la planta baja, se encontró con un joven, que si no se equivocaba, tendría aproximadamente la misma edad que él. El joven caminaba de un lado a otro y parecía desesperado, y tal suceso hizo que a Haruka dejara de molestarle la interrupción de su sueño.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

El muchacho detuvo su andar y lo quedó viendo fijamente.

—¿Es usted el doctor Haruka Tenoh? —ante eso el rubio solo asintió. Sammy suspiró y continuó —. Tiene que acompañarme. Mi sobrina está muy mal y urge que la vea un médico

Sammy no esperó más, tomó a Haruka de la mano y lo empezó a jalar. En respuesta, Haruka gritó:

—¡Espere, señor Tsukino! No creo que quiera que la madre de la niña me vea así.

Ante ello, Sammy reparó en la ropa de dormir que el médico tenía y de inmediato se sonrojó y lo soltó

— Lo siento. Lo esperaré.

Más tarde, ambos entraban en la casa Tsukino, siendo recibidos por Molly, quien miró a Haruka con una alegre sonrisa, la misma que Haruka correspondió. Ya no tenía que preguntarse quién le había hablado de él, a los Tsukino.

Sammy encaminó al doctor Tenoh a la habitación de Elena y al llegar, se encontraron con la madre de la niña quien, en ese momento, cambiaba la última compresa de la frente de la misma.

Haruka saludó cortésmente, ocasionando que la mujer volteara, y al encontrarse sus ojos con los de ella, sintió una extraña sensación, como si le hubieran arrebatado algo de su persona. Por unos minutos, no dijo nada y simplemente la quedó viendo con intensidad, provocando que esta se sonrojara levemente.

Sammy, a quien no le había gustado para nada que el joven Tenoh viera de esa manera a su querida hermana, se hizo notar con un carraspeo, sacando al joven doctor de su trance.

—Vine a ver a la niña— dijo, en forma de disculpa, a lo que Serena asintió y se hizo a un lado.

Haruka tomó los signos vitales de la pequeña, luego le hizo unas preguntas a la madre y al final dio el diagnóstico.

Parece que sólo es un resfriado, no parece nada serio. De todos modos, le recetaré un remedio.

— Serena se lo quedó viendo fijamente con algo de consternación y desconfianza, pues ella no creía que fuera algo tan simple. Además, raramente Elena se resfriaba, ya que ella siempre la estaba cuidando.

—¿Está usted seguro, doctor…?

—Haruka. Haruka Tenoh

El aludido completó la frase, extendiendo su mano. Serena la tomó, diciendo su nombre también, a lo cual Haruka frunció el ceño pues había usado el apellido de soltera y no el de su marido. Sin embargo, Haruka era discreto y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

— Vendré mañana a ver cómo sigue la pequeña. Si no les molesta, claro.

—¡¿De verdad?!

La emoción en el pequeño gritito de la madre de la niña hizo que a Haruka se le inflamara el pecho, aunque bien sabía que tanta emoción era por su hija y no por él.

Haruka se despidió, después de notar que la temperatura de la niña había bajado. Sí, volvería al día siguiente a ver a la niña, pero la idea de volver a ver a la madre, lo emocionaba más.

.

.

.

Beryl despertó en su cama sola, como lo había hecho desde hace años, y por una razón extraña, no sintió alivio sino una extraña añoranza. Fue como si, de repente, le pesara estar sola, a pesar de que ella misma había tomado esa decisión.

Recordó su encuentro con Darien Shields y eso la hizo evocar sueños pasados. Había amado con intensidad a ese hombre y por esa misma razón, su matrimonio había fracasado. Aunque debía aceptar que en parte era su culpa, pues amar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo no era bueno para nadie. Y ella había amado a Zafiro tanto como a Darien, sin embargo, con este último, las cosas no pudieron ser y por eso se había casado con Zafiro. Gran error de su parte, pues había sido como enlistarse en la guerra.

Beryl oyó que tocaban a su puerta y todavía desde la cama dio permiso para que pasaran, apareciendo su doncella que traía el desayuno. Beryl sonrió. Akane siempre era muy atenta y más fiel que un perro, y se había quedado con ella, aun cuando conocía de lo que era capaz. Sin poder evitarlo, Beryl se llevó la mano a su cicatriz.

Akane notó el gesto de su patrona y de inmediato negó con la cabeza, diciendo:

—Las cosas pasaron como tenían que pasar, mi señora. Usted no es culpable de nada.

Beryl sonrió. Akane siempre decía aquello para animarla.

.

.

.

Despertar fue agradable para Haruka. Había tenido un sueño reparador, pero no era eso lo que lo hacía feliz, sino saber que estaba a horas de volver a ver a la hermosa rubia de orbes celestes. Haruka sabía que estaba mal pensar así, porque seguramente ella ya estaría casada pues tenía una hija, pero se consoló diciendo que mirar no era un pecado.

Llamó a su mayordomo para que le preparara el baño y se dispuso a arreglarse. Hoy sería un gran día.

Llegó a su destino a una hora apropiada y fue recibido por otra doncella que no era Molly, lo cual le pareció más adecuado, pues Molly lo atacaría con preguntas sobre su visita y él no quería eso. Aunque bien podía responder evasivamente diciendo que iba a ver a la niña, sabía que Molly no se comería el cuento.

Cuando subieron a la habitación de la pequeña, se encontraron con que esta estaba despierta y le decía a su madre que le dolía un poquito la cabeza, a lo cual ella contestaba que era normal. Haruka sonrió pues la escena era enternecedora.

—Señora —interrumpió la doncella —. El doctor viene a ver a la niña.

La rubia se levantó y fue a saludar a Haruka, a quien se le deshizo el corazón al ver su sonrisa.

—¿Se siente bien, doctor Tenoh?—preguntó, al ver que el joven desvariaba.

—Sí, sí, pero solo Haruka, claro si a su esposo no le molesta —contestó y notó como la mirada de Serena se ensombrecía —¿Dije algo malo? —le tocó preguntar a él.

La rubia suspiró. Era mejor que ella se lo dijera y no que se enterara por terceros, así que mirándolo de frente, contestó:

—Yo no tengo esposo, y nunca lo he tenido. Soy madre soltera.

—Haruka la quedó viendo, sorprendido y sin emitir una sola palabra, ocasionando que Serena se enfadara.

—Si le parece un delito y piensa que mi hija es un motivo para sentir vergüenza, puede irse ya —espetó furiosa.

Haruka suspiró y caminó hacía la niña, que miraba a su madre sorprendida. El joven doctor comenzó a examinar a la pequeña, al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

—No soy quien para juzgarla. Usted tomó sus decisiones y si me permite decirlo, no fueron del todo acertadas, sin embargo, dio la cara con valor y me acaba de demostrar que es una buena madre, pues solo una, se convertiría en leona por defender a sus hijos. Yo sé que es duro para una mujer cuidar a un hijo, sola, en una sociedad tan hipócrita como esta, por lo que solo puedo sentir admiración por usted. Y no, no creo que un hijo sea una vergüenza.

Serena no supo qué decir. Era la primera vez que alguien, ajeno a su familia, le decía que era valiente, además de que la admiraba, lo que la hizo sentir avergonzada. La verdad, es que ella había hecho justamente lo que hacían con ella: juzgar sin saber.

—Discúlpeme, no quise ser grosera.

Ante las palabras de arrepentimiento de la rubia, Haruka sonrió y respondió:

—¡Oh, sí que lo quiso! Pero no la culpo. Yo también me pondría a la defensiva si estuviera en su lugar.

Serena se quedó muda ante lo que dijo. Era cierto ella quería ser grosera pues no le gustaba que la gente la viera con menosprecio, pero era el primer hombre que la justificaba por su actitud. Ni siquiera Sammy y mucho menos su padre, aprobaran que actuara de esa manera.

—Haruka terminó de revisar a la pequeña y comenzó a hablarle

En vista de que tu mami se ha ido a otro lado, tendré que decirte a ti, que estás mucho mejor

Eso pareció sacar a la rubia de su trance y empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido. Haruka la veía fascinado y embobado, viendo como la rubia trataba de decir algo coherente, por lo que no notó que en la puerta de la habitación, otra mujer los observaba

.

.

.

Viluy corría agitadamente. Tenía que encontrar a su hermana, y si su madre se daba cuenta de que había salido de casa sin doncella, seguramente no le iría nada bien; y aunque ella estaba segura de que no había salido de la propiedad, su madre, a veces, era tan injusta con su hermana, que se preguntaba si realmente la quería.

Después de varios minutos corriendo, al fin pudo vislumbrarla. Se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol, leyendo. Viluy se acercó con cautela, para hacerle una broma y darle un susto, pero cuando estaba a punto de pegar el grito, la voz de Ami se escuchó.

—No funcionara. Te he visto desde hace rato

—No es justo— dijo la menor, haciendo un puchero.

Ami sonrió alegremente, pues disfrutaba frustrar las bromas de su hermana. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándola a sentarse a su lado, pero esta se negó, lo que ocasionó que Ami frunciera el ceño.

—He venido a buscarte. Mamá me ha dicho que el Duque vendrá a verte.

Ami sintió sofocarse con la noticia. La presencia de su excelencia allí, sólo podía significar una cosa: que había aceptado el compromiso. Y aunque ya se había resignado a su destino, una diminuta parte de ella, esperaba que él fuera el que se negara. Ahora se daba cuenta que nunca había tenido escapatoria, que su destino era casarse con el duque Shields.

—No te veo emocionada con la idea.

La observación de su hermana, hizo que recordara que le había dicho que estaba contenta con el compromiso y que seguramente sería muy feliz al lado del Duque.

—Lo estoy —dijo con más empeño, para que su hermana le creyera —. Solo que no quiero que me vea en estas fachas, así que iré a cambiarme.

De inmediato, se levantó y se dirigió a la casa

.

.

.

Darien estaba molesto. Le había dicho a su madre que quería ver a su prima, pues ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que arribara en Londres y aún no la veía; pero su madre no quería que viera a Rei, y en cambio, lo había obligado a esa visita, la misma que no le producía el más mínimo placer. No quería ilusionar a Ami, ya que él no la quería como esposa y se lo había dejado claro a su madre; sin embargo, ella se había empeñado en que, al menos, la tratara un poco más. Lo que no sabía, es que se iba a llevar una decepción.

Vio como la muchacha entraba al salón, pulcramente vestida y eso lo incomodó. Su forma de vestir era tan anticuada y severa, que le recordaba a su madre. No, definitivamente no se casaría con ella.

—Excelencia —saludó la muchacha con una reverencia, algo que a Darien le molestó de sobre manera. Él no quería que lo reverenciaran y menos, la que se suponía sería su futura esposa. Sería mejor aclarar las cosas con ella.

—¿Podemos dar un paseo por los jardines? —preguntó, en tono que no daba paso a negativas, lo que ocasionó que Ami volteara a ver a su madre que, intimidada por la mirada dura que le dirigió el que ella ya creía su futuro yerno , asintió con la cabeza.

Al principio, sólo se dedicaron a caminar, y cansada de tanto silencio, Ami pidió volver.

—Dígame, señorita Mizuno ¿Usted quiere casarse conmigo?

La pregunta lanzada tan directamente, hizo que Ami palideciera, dándole así la respuesta a Darien, quien se sintió aliviado. No le rompería el corazón, después de todo.

—Teniendo las cosas claras, podemos decir que ni yo quiero desposarla, ni usted pretende que lo haga, así que vayamos a la casa y anunciémoslo a todos.

Ami gimió ante sus palabras. Era cierto que no quería casarse con el Duque, pero si su madre llegara siquiera a sospechar que algo tenía que ver en esa decisión, seguramente el castigo sería indescriptible.

—¡Por favor, no! — suplicó. Darien la quedó viendo severamente, pues no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo

—¿Acaso piensa que debemos casarnos, sin que ninguno de los dos guste del otro?

Ami sollozó un poco y le dio la espalda, comenzando a murmurar bajito.

—Mi opinión no cuenta y es bien sabido que muchos matrimonios son así. El amor llega con el tiempo.

Darien la jaloneó, horrorizado.

—Pretende que yo me condene a una mujer de la que no gusto.

Las lágrimas de Ami se hicieron más profundas, al darse cuenta de que estaba condenada a un hombre que jamás llegaría a amarla.

—Regresemos —fue todo lo que él dijo

.

.

.

Patricia veía a su hija cocinar, con regocijo. Estaba orgullosa de que a Lita se le dieran bien las labores de la casa, lo que seguramente sería una cualidad apreciada por su esposo. Pensar en ello, la hizo ver que su hija estaba pasando la edad casamentera y aún no se decidía por uno de sus pretendientes. Esperaba que lo hiciera pronto y, secretamente, tenía la esperanza que se decidiera por Neflyte. Él era un buen hombre y tenía una posición económica envidiable, lo que ninguno de los otros pretendientes de Lita, tenían. Salió de sus cavilaciones, cuando sintió la mirada esmeralda de su hija sobre ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, con dulzura

Lita, avergonzada por haber sido descubierta mirando, contestó.

No pasa nada

Pero no podía engañar a su madre, pues esta la conocía bastante bien, así que la animó a hablar. Lita, con más confianza, comenzó

—¿Cómo supiste que papá era el indicado?

Patricia quedó complacida con la pregunta, pues significaba que Lita estaba lista a decidirse y ella podía influenciar en su decisión.

—Verás. Cuando tu padre y yo nos conocimos, me sentí halagada por su cortejo. Después, descubrí que con él podía tener seguridad y cariño, así que no dude cuando me propuso matrimonio. Dime, Lita ¿Hay alguien que haga sentir segura?

En realidad, no —respondió la muchacha, dejando a su madre desconcertada.

.

.

.

Darien salió de la casa de los Mizuno, furioso. Ami había entrado al salón después de él, aún llorando y su madre lo había acusado de ofenderla. Ni siquiera se dignó a contestar las acusaciones de su progenitora y simplemente se fue, saliendo así sin ninguna compañía.

Se dedicó a caminar por las calles de Londres pensando en qué pretendía su madre, obligando a una jovencita a casarse con él. Era más que evidente que Ami Mizuno no lo quería, pero que, por alguna razón, estaba dispuesta a contraer matrimonio con él. Bien, entonces la libraría de ese terrible destino.

Los ruidos de un carruaje lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos y vio como este, paraba delante de una hermosa casa, dejando ver a una pequeña niña que descendía de este. Observó un poco mejor y la reconoció de inmediato: era la misma pequeña que le había hablado en la plaza. Sonrió, ya que por alguna extraña razón, esa niña le caía bien. Estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino, cuando notó que de la casa salía una rubia hermosa, la misma rubia que se había encontrado en la calle. _¿Viviría allí?_ Decidió acercarse un poco para saber más de ella, tal vez su nombre, pero fue bastante prudente en su distancia, lo que ocasionó que no escuchara absolutamente nada de lo que hablaban. Sólo alcanzaba a ver que la pequeña hablaba emocionada con la dueña de esos ojos celestes. De pronto, su mirada se desvió más hacía la entrada y vio como un hombre joven, salía; y no le gustó para nada, ver que observaba a la rubia, embobado _¿Sería su prometido?_ Sí era así, entonces la mujer que le había quitado el sueño había cometido una indiscreción al divisarlo a él, estando pedida. Eso lo puso furioso y sin más, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

.

.

.

Haruka se mantuvo en la entrada por un momento, pues estaba contemplando lo hermosa que se veía la rubia sonriendo. Intentó entablar una conversación cuando estaban adentro, pero siempre eran interrumpidos por alguien y después, había llegado su hermano, quien lo había mirado de forma recriminatoria. Haruka no supo cómo sentirse ante eso, pues estaba seguro que él solo pretendía proteger a su hermana, lo que lo descolocaba un poco _¿Dónde había estado él, cuando su hermana fue mancillada?_ Era una pregunta a la que no tenía respuesta, pero sabía que si quería acercarse a la rubia, primero tenía que ganarse al hermano. Así que giró sobre sus talones y fue a hablar con él, de inmediato.

.

.

.

Días más tarde, Rei colocaba varios vestidos sobre su cama, observándolos fijamente. Todos eran nuevos y de colores alegres pero algo recatados, y no le gustaban. Secretamente, ella deseaba vestir como Serena, que decidió que, ya que la consideraban cualquiera, no tenía que vestir como la sociedad lo marcaba. Sus vestidos eran un poco más escotados, pero no se le veían mal ya que Serena tenía un aire de inocencia, que no podía explicarse, puesto que ya había tenido una hija.

Quería pedirle prestado uno de esos vestidos a su amiga y estaba segura que esta no se los negaría, sólo para ver la cara horrorizada de su tía y la desaprobación de su querido prometido. _"Eres tan bella Rei, que no puedo creer que me hayas elegido"_ remedó con disgusto, las palabras dichas por este. Que gran mentira. A ella la habían obligado a hacerlo y se lo había dejado muy claro, provocando desconcierto y otro sentimiento que ella no pudo definir en su momento, pero después ya no le importó.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta y Rei dejó la tarea que estaba haciendo para ir a abrir.

—Dime —dijo de mala gana, pues últimamente todo le molestaba.

Su primo ha venido a verla, señorita

Los ojos de Rei brillaron de furia ¿Cómo se atrevía? Todo ese tiempo y se presentaba como si nada. Era un descarado

—Dile que no estoy —pronunció, sin ningún remordimiento.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya te vi.

Rei volteó de inmediato hacía la izquierda, de donde provenía aquella voz y su furia se hizo mayor al ver que él sonreía y estiraba los brazos, en una clara invitación. Fue a encontrarse con él y en vez de abrazarlo, le dio un pisotón.

—De acuerdo, me lo merezco, pero podrías ser menos cariñosa, primita.

—No.

Contestó secamente y le dio la espalda, encaminándose a su habitación, con la clara intención de encerrarse y no hablar con él, pero Darien fue más rápido y de inmediato se adelantó, colocándose frente a la puerta y evitando que pudiera entrar.

—Vamos. Sé que estás enojada porque no he venido a verte, pero juro que fue culpa de mi madre.

—No te creo.

—Rei, la conoces mejor que yo y sabes que cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay quien se la saque. Estaba obstinada en que no debía verte hasta el día del baile, pero he ido en contra de sus deseos, al venir. Haz que valga la pena ¿de acuerdo?

Tal declaración, hizo que la furia mermara en la muchacha. Después de todo, Darien tenía razón y estaba segura de que su tía no quería que se vieran, pues temía que Darien deshiciera los planes que tenía con ella. Bueno, podía estar tranquila porque no pensaba decirle nada a Darien, pues como bien le había dicho su padre y ella le había recordado después, un Hino siempre cumple su palabra.

Al ver que su prima se veía más tranquila, Darien comenzó a sentirse mejor. La quería como una hermana y cuando se había ido de Londres, lo que más le dolió fue dejar sola a Rei. Ella le había suplicado que no se fuera, pero él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse a ver como la mujer que amaba, era feliz con otro

—¿Ahora sí me merezco un abrazo?

Darien preguntó, a lo que la muchacha asintió y de inmediato, rodeó a su primo con los brazos.

—Te extrañe tanto ¿Cómo pudiste marcharte y dejarme sola? —reprochó

Darien la reconfortó, acariciándole la espalda pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Realmente no sabía qué decir, pues sentía que de algún modo, había abandonado a su prima a su suerte y no se explicaba por qué.

Estuvieron abrazados por un largo rato, en medio del silencio, hasta que Darien lo rompió

—Me han dicho que vas a casarte.

De inmediato, Rei se tensó en sus brazos y eso le pareció extraño. La alejó un poco de él y preguntó:

—¿Lo amas, Rei?

La muchacha no iba a mentirle a su primo, pues nunca lo había hecho y no iba a comenzar ahora, pero tampoco le iba a decir que su tía la estaba obligando.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

Con el tiempo llegaré a amarlo —dijo, convencida, haciendo que los ojos de Darien brillaran de furia.

¿Quién había metido esa idea en la cabeza de su prima? Ella siempre había querido casarse por amor ¿Por qué ahora cambiaba de opinión?

—Te están obligando —afirmó, y sus ojos azules se encendieron, dejando ver la furia en ellos —¿Quién?

Rei desvió la mirada avergonzada. Estaba pasando justo lo que no quería que pasara.

— No necesitas decírmelo para que yo lo sepa. ¿Quién se cree mi madre para jugar con los destinos de todos?

— Cálmate, Darien. Y por favor, no hagas nada

Darien comenzó a dar vueltas, exasperado. Ahora entendía porque sentía que la había abandonado, su madre había aprovechado su ausencia para manejar a su prima a su antojo.

Casarse no es tan malo y tú también lo harás pronto —trató de tranquilizarlo con esas palabras, pero parecía que su primo se encendía más —. Además, yo tengo la culpa

Eso pareció calmarlo de inmediato, pues detuvo su andar y la quedó viendo, interrogante. Los ojos amatista de Rei, miraron hacia otro lado, no queriendo contestar, sin embargo, lo hizo a regañadientes.

—Ella va a darme algo.

.

.

.

Serena miró el vestido que Luna le mostraba. Era azul celeste, un color que siempre le había fascinado y además le favorecía muy bien. La amplia falda cumplía con las normas que marcaba la sociedad para que fuera un vestido recatado, pero no lo era, pues el escote que tenía era bastante pronunciado. Eso la llevó a sentir satisfacción: era el vestido perfecto para ella.

Cuando había comenzado a vestir de esa forma, su madre se había escandalizado y su padre la había reprendido severamente, sin embargo, se había mantenido firme. Para ella, vestir de esa manera era como darle un grito a la sociedad, un grito que decía: _"Mírenme, me importa un pimiento lo que opinen de mi"._ Y en realidad, el vestido no era indecente, ni vulgar, simplemente no tenía los botones hasta el cuello, como los que usaba cuando estaba en edad casamentera, además, era el último grito de la moda en Francia.

Serena dejó de ver el vestido y dirigió su mirada a Luna, quien esperaba expectante su respuesta.

—Es perfecto

Luna sonrió complacida, mientras que su madre la miraba reprobatoriamente.

—Insisto que para ese baile, deberías usar algo más recatado

—Ikuko, créeme. Hablaran más de ella si se viste de la manera que sugieres.

Ikuko no tuvo palabras para replicarle a Luna ya que ella tenía razón, además, sabía que de todos modos hablarían de su hija. La sociedad no aprobaba nada de lo que hacía Serena, fuera bueno o malo. Se habían quedado con la idea de que su hija era una mala mujer, solo porque era madre soltera, y creían, injustamente, que todo lo que hacía, era porque había algo más oscuro, detrás de eso.

.

.

.

La semana pasó tan rápido, que Darien no podía creer que al fin había llegado el día que esperaban todos, menos él. Ese baile sólo significaba que su responsabilidad como Duque empezaría y eso no era nada bueno. Suspiró con pesadez y se miró una vez más al espejo de cuerpo completo, que tenía frente a él. Su aspecto no reflejaba para nada sus negaciones internas, pues se veía elegante y al mismo tiempo casual. Debía agradecérselo a Rei, quien le había ayudado a escoger el traje que llevaba puesto. A pesar de que al principio, no le había agradado el color rojo de la ropa, le sentaba bien, y había que reconocerlo.

Tocaron a la puerta y él invitó a pasar a la persona del otro lado. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su madre, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado al mirarlo, cosa que lo hizo sentir satisfecho. Era su pequeña venganza personal hacía ella.

Su madre había insistido en que usara un traje más formal, de un color negro u otro que no fuera tan llamativo, pero él se había negado rotundamente. No iba a imponerle sus gustos en ropa pues ya suficiente tenía con que prácticamente lo obligara a casarse.

—Aún estás a tiempo de cambiarte —insistió su progenitora y Darien, sonrió con malicia.

—Me gusta mi aspecto, madre, pero igual te agradezco la sugerencia.

La duquesa de Shields volvió a hacer esa mueca que últimamente adornaba mucho su rostro, dejando clara su desaprobación y Darien, no hizo más que reír alegremente, ocasionando que esta se molestara.

Debemos bajar, ya.

Fue todo lo que la Duquesa dijo, saliendo de inmediato de la alcoba de su hijo. Darien se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

.

.

El baile iba bien, al menos para los demás, porque para él, se había convertido en un fastidio. Había tenido que bailar con cuanta jovencita casamentera le había puesto su madre, enfrente, y lo peor, era que la mayoría eran unas tontas que siempre que se les preguntaba algo, se limitaban a soltar una risita histérica.

Necesitaba salir de allí, así que decidió ir a los jardines a relajarse un poco. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, notó que todos guardaban silencio ante la llegada tardía de alguien. Su curiosidad fue más fuerte que su deseo de liberación y se quedó, y grande fue su sorpresa, cuando vio que todos abrían paso a una hermosa rubia. Al reconocerla, una fuerza mayor a la de él, se apropió de sus pasos y fue a su encuentro, dejando a la rubia, algo sorprendida.

Todos quedaron en silencio, al ver como se colocaba frente a la muchacha, estiraba el brazo, y con voz decidida, decía:

—Me permite un baile.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Perdón que no responda sus rws pero ando corta de tiempo. Sí lo sé tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pero es que esperaba hacerlo cuando actualizara, pero las cosas nunca salen cómo uno desea, así que sólo les diré que he leído y ma ha gustado cada uno de ellos.**

 **Espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena ante tanta espera y como siempre, agradezco la edición del mismo a la bella Kary**


	5. Bajo la luna

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía.**

 **Hola bellas señoritas, aquí pasándoles a dejar la actualización,que es infinitamente corta en comparación con la anterior, aunque a mí me gusta como quedó, pero el gusto se rompe en géneros, así que ustedes dirán.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Bajo la luna**

Decir que se le había hecho un poco tarde no era cierto, era exageradamente tarde y toda la culpa la tenía su bella y preciada hija, pues había insistido en que no se fuera hasta que se quedara dormida. Lamentablemente para Serena, eso había tomado mucho tiempo y ahora tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias: todos la veían reprobatoriamente y además, se apartaban para dejarla pasar, como si el simple hecho de rozarla fuera a contagiarles alguna enfermedad. Serena se sintió ofendida por tal acto, pero siguió caminando con la frente en alto, hasta que notó que alguien se encaminaba a encontrarla y eso la puso nerviosa. Por un minuto, se vio tentada a salir corriendo, pero lo que hizo fue detenerse. No se movió hasta que el caballero quedó parado frente a ella con la mano extendida, pidiéndole un baile.

La rubia quedó aturdida por el acto y por unos minutos no supo qué hacer, pero cuando los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse, no le quedó de otra que tomar la mano que le era ofrecida y al hacerlo, sintió un cosquilleo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo

La música comenzó a sonar y Serena lo agradeció porque así no escucharía los murmullos de la gente. Sabía que estar bailando con un desconocido era de lo más extraño, pero increíblemente se sentía bien a su lado, como si estar con él fuera lo correcto; ni siquiera le había visto bien la cara, pero estaba segura de que era bien parecido. De pronto, quiso cerciorarse de que estaba en lo correcto y elevó la vista al rostro de su acompañante. Tanta belleza la deslumbró. En su época de casamentera había visto muchos hombres apuestos, pero nunca uno como aquel. Sus ojos zafiro la observaban con un brillo especial y eso la transportó a otro tiempo, a uno donde no era señalada por su condición de madre soltera; por un momento, se sintió aceptada nuevamente, como si realmente nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo y en casa, no la esperara esa pequeña que la llamaba mamá. De repente, nuevamente se vio regresada a la realidad, al escuchar las palabras de su acompañante.

— Todos nos miran.

Esta vez, ella no quiso cerciorarse de eso, pues sabía que era verdad. Seguramente, todos estarían murmurando y desaprobando ese baile que, estaba segura, era de lo más inocente, aunque no para los ojos de esa sociedad. De pronto, se encontró deseando que terminara la noche; si había asistido, era solo por Rei, porque no podía dejar que su sacrificio fuera en vano.

— Es incómodo, no deberían mirarnos tanto.

Que él volviera a quejarse de las miradas de todos, la hizo sentir decepcionada y no estaba segura del porqué

— No debió invitarme a bailar —fue su escueta respuesta

Darien la miró desconcertado. ¿Por qué una mujer tan bella como ella, consideraba mal un baile con él? A menos que…

— ¿Está usted comprometida con otro hombre?

Ante la pregunta, ella negó.

— No hay problema, entonces

La rubia se sintió confundida hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que él no la conocía y que lo más seguro, era que no supiera de su condición de madre soltera.

La música dejó de sonar en ese momento y Serena lo agradeció, pues necesitaba un poco de aire. Hizo una reverencia y se encaminó a lo que parecía una salida, sin notar que Darien la seguía.

.

.

.

Los ojos de Rei no podían ocultar el brillo de triunfo y fascinación que tenían. Por un momento, creyó que su amiga no llegaría y eso la había tenido de mal humor toda la noche, sin embargo, ella había llegado.

Siempre supo que la presencia de Serena causaría revuelvo y no se equivocó. Todos parecían desaprobar el que estuviera allí y seguramente su tía estaría realmente enfadada, porque no sólo la había ofendido al llegar tarde a su fiesta, sino que además, había llamado la atención de su muy querido primo, lo que seguramente ocasionó que la sangre de la duquesa Shields, hirviera.

Rei, aun sabiendo que esto traería consecuencias, no podía más que sentirse feliz. Serena era una mujer hermosa y buena, pese a su condición de madre soltera, así que se merecía a un protector joven y bueno que, aunque no se casara con ella, le llegara a tener estimación; y no un viejo que, lo único que pretendiera fuera llevársela a la cama. Por esa y más razones, Darien era perfecto para ser protector de su amiga y si era honesta consigo misma, lo consideraba un triunfo sobre su tía.

— Creo que a tu tía le va a dar algo.

Rei salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su acompañante y en seguida buscó a su tía con la mirada. Se encontró con que la observaba recriminatoriamente y eso, en lugar de intimidarla, hizo que se formara una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ocasionando que las manos de su tía se cerraran en puños.

— No entiendo —continuó su acompañante —. Si no quería que algo así pasara ¿Por qué invitó a Tsukino?

Rei sonrió más ampliamente y contestó:

— Jedite, es usted el causante de ello.

.

.

.

Ayumi Mizuno nunca se había sentido tan enfadada como esa noche ¡La habían ofendido! y eso era algo que no podía tolerar. Al llegar a la casa Shields, se había encontrado con la noticia de que el duque Shields no estaba dispuesto a contraer nupcias con su hija mayor, pues así se lo había informado Himeko Shields. La noticia la había dejado descolocada, pero no había perdido la fe, ya que confiaba en que quizás, con un nuevo encuentro, el duque cambiaría de opinión. Sin embargo, eso no había ocurrido. El duque había evitado a Ami y no había bailado ni una sola pieza con ella y si eso no fuera poco ¡Había invitado a bailar a Tsukino! ¡Cómo se atrevía aquel hombre a humillar así a su hija! Esa mujer no se comparaba con lo bien educada que era Ami y aun así, la había preferido por encima de ella. Eso era algo que no iba a perdonarle jamás.

Estaba a punto de decirle a su hija que se marchaban, cuando notó que un hombre mayor estaba invitando a bailar a Ami. Ayumi miró al hombre hasta reconocerlo, no era un duque pero era un hombre acaudalado, así que no vio reparos en que su hija lo complaciera con un baile.

— Vamos niña, no puedes dejar a este buen hombre con la mano estirada.

Su mal humor y despreocupación por los sentimientos de su hija, hicieron que no notara cómo esta palidecía ante el regaño de su madre.

.

.

.

Los jardines de la casa Shields eran preciosos y se podían apreciar, gracias a la presencia de la luna llena, y Serena pensaba que no había lugar más mágico que ese. Era la primera vez que entraba a la casa Shields y ciertamente, no esperaba encontrarse con semejante panorama. Rei le había contado que ese lugar era hermoso, pero se había quedado corta.

—Cuando era niño, solía correr por estos jardines, pero ciertamente nunca los había encontrado tan bellos como ahora

La voz gruesa y varonil la sacó de sus pensamientos y aunque la había reconocido, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de encontrarlo allí.

—Me ha seguido —reprochó severamente.

El joven pareció complacido con su actitud y sonrió.

— No pude evitarlo, pero despreocúpese, nadie lo ha notado.

Serena realmente dudaba de que eso fuera cierto porque seguramente Rei lo había hecho, además de la dueña de la casa. Pensar en la duquesa Shields la hizo percatarse de un pequeño detalle.

—Ha dicho que solía correr por aquí cuando era niño. Eso quiere decir que es usted el Duque Shields.

—Han hecho mi presentación hace una hora. Se la ha perdido.

Que bromeara por eso, la hizo sonreír. No parecía un hombre arrogante y presumido, como esperaba que fuera; aunque en realidad, no esperaba realmente mucho de él. Rei no solía hablar de su primo con mucha frecuencia y cuando lo hacía, era para decir que lo extrañaba.

—La belleza de los jardines ha sido eclipsada por su hermosa sonrisa.

La rubia sintió que su cara le ardía por el cumplido e imaginó que estaría más roja que un tomate.

—No parece estar acostumbrada a los halagos, lo que es desconcertante, pues es usted realmente hermosa.

—Y usted demasiado directo.

Él sonrió ante esa actitud que le parecía tan refrescante. Pese a que al principio se había puesto colorada por el halago, no había salido huyendo como otras ni había soltado esa risita tonta como sus acompañantes de baile de esa noche.

—Cuando algo me interesa, no suelo irme por las ramas y ciertamente, usted me interesa demasiado.

Serena sintió moverse algo en su interior al oír aquellas palabras. Era la primera vez que un hombre le decía que le interesaba y eso provocó una sensación de placer en su persona; sin embargo, el rostro de su bella hija se cruzó por su cabeza y eso evitó que la sensación creciera. Seguramente, el interés del duque cambiaría en cuanto se diera cuenta de con quién estaba tratando.

— En realidad, no debería decir que le intereso, cuando en realidad no sabe nada sobre mí.

— Es fácil solucionarlo, podría empezar diciéndome su nombre.

El suspiro de Serena fue tan prolongado que Darien sintió una opresión en el pecho. Parecía que no le iba a gustar la repuesta.

— Tsukino. Tsukino Serena.

En ese momento, la magia se rompió para la rubia. Él la veía extrañado y con el ceño fruncido así que, como ella pensaba, seguramente ya estaría enterado de su condición de madre soltera. Lo que dijo a continuación, se lo confirmó.

— He oído su nombre antes, y no en muy buenos términos.

— Bien, pues déjeme decirle que no me interesa su opinión y le recuerdo que fue usted quien me siguió.

Sin más, dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el interior de la casa.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bien ahora les diré que no habrá actualización hasta mediados de Abril, si es que tengo suerte, pues la bella Kary, quién revisa y corrige los errores del fic, va a estar muy ocupada en su trabajo y no podrá ayudarme y yo la verdad no quiero subir nada sin su corrección, pues a mí me falla bastante la gramática y puntuación, inclusive un poco la ortografía, así que mejor esperare a que se desocupe. Espero me entiendan y me esperen.**

 **Ya contesté los rws con cuenta, aquí a los que no tienen cuenta.**

 **Miriam Ortiz:** ¿Cómo que al fin? Ok, me lo merezco. Bueno yo espero ya no tardarme tanto en los próximos capítulos, pero el próximo si demora. Como ya dije: voy a esperar a Kary.

 **Nora:** Gracias nueva lectora y te cuento, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, así que aunque me demore un poquitín lo terminaré.

 **Yssareyes48:** Mi bella y fiel señorita, debo decirte que tu rw me dio una idea para el próximo capítulo y espero la pueda plasmar como la tengo en mente y te agrade. :)

 **Mia:** Bienvenida. Los dos se quedaron flechados y le atinaste, era Serena.

 **Paty:** Je je Gracias, la verdad es que me costó un poquitín escribirlo, pero me alegra que te gustara.

 **Brujitadcc:** Me confundiste un poco carlita ¿quién es más osado? ¿Darien o Haruka? La verdad es que ya tengo pensado como va el fic y no es exactamente como te lo imaginas.

 **Yeni-chan:** La verdad es que yo amo a Haruka, con eso creo que se resuelve todo. Lo de los guiones, si los puse pero ff me los quitó, creo que ya solucioné el problema, así que ya no creo que pase.

 **Xiomara González:** Como ya dije anteriormente: no lo pienso abandonar y gracias por tu rw y por tus bellas palabras.

 **Guest:** Qué estoy segura que eres lady, que bueno que te gustó. La verdad es que las historias de trasfondo me cuestan un poquito, creo que este es el primer fic que escribo en el que me arriesgo a escribir de otros personajes.

 **Bepevink:** Gracias por el abrazo, yo también te mando uno. Mina cae mal, pero no es mala del todo, solo un poco egoísta y caprichosa.

 **Naiara Moon:** Hola amix, buena esa de más moderna XD. Bueno, se deja ver un poco de la reacción de la bella Himeko Shields, no sé qué te parezca.

 **Wow chicas, es la primera vez que contesto tantos rws anónimos y sumados a los que tiene cuenta me dieron un total de veinte, me siento abrumada. Creo que ya lo había dicho en facebook, solo espero seguir manteniendo su atención hasta el final del fic y creanme sus rws me motivan, así que espero me sigan dejando más.. Besos y abrazos a todas**


	6. Interés

**Bueno yo les dije a mediados de abril actualizo y aunque me pasé cinco días, no pasó de abril, espero aún quieran leerme. Les cuento que tengo planeado actualizar más seguido, por lo menos cada quince días, aunque no sé si Kary pueda a ese ritmo porque no soy la única a la que le vetea. Ya no las distraigo y las dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Interés**

Apenas entró a la casa, se sintió nuevamente presa de las miradas. Sabía que se habían dado cuenta y que él duque dijera que no, no la había convencido. Seguramente, ahora estarían imaginándose cosas totalmente indecentes con respecto a lo que había pasado en los jardines, pero se llevarían una decepción si supieran lo que realmente pasó.

Buscó con la mirada a Rei y enseguida la encontró, sonriéndole. Iba a empezar a caminar hacia ella, cuando un hombre se le acercó pidiéndole un baile y aunque no quería bailar, sabía que sería maleducado de su parte negarse, sobre todo cuando hace unos momentos había estado bailando con el duque. Sin duda, su negativa sería de gran ofensa para el caballero y la tacharía de interesada, aunque eso en realidad no le importaba, pues la opinión de los demás sobre ella era tan baja que le daba igual que le agregasen un defecto más. Al final, tuvo consideración por los sentimientos del hombre y tomó la mano que le ofreció.

No pensaba hacer otra cosa más que cumplir con ese baile, ir a despedirse de Rei y agradecer a la duquesa Shields por haberla invitado. Ni siquiera pensaba en entablar conversación con el hombre que bailaba, así que se sorprendió cuando este comenzó a hablar.

— Es usted una gran bailarina

— Gracias —contestó cortésmente.

— Además es muy hermosa. No me extraña que haya cautivado a mi sobrino, quien al parecer no está muy contento de que esté bailando conmigo.

La rubia lo quedó viendo con extrañeza, luego buscó entre la gente para darse cuenta de que el duque había entrado después de ella y, efectivamente, los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Disculpe, pero ¿el duque Shields es su sobrino?

— De parte materna. También soy tío de su querida amiga Rei, pero ella no me quiere mucho. Debe ser porque no me llevo bien con su padre y nunca fui muy apegado a su madre.

Tal información hizo que la rubia se pusiera a pensar en cuál era la razón por la que Rei jamás había mencionado a su tío. Si bien, él le había dicho que ella no lo quería mucho, no le parecía razón suficiente para que lo ocultara.

—Por su cara, puedo deducir que mi sobrina jamás le ha hablado de mí.

Serena se sonrojó por haber sido tan evidente y sentía que había dejado mal parada a su amiga, así que agradeció que el baile se terminara para no tener que afirmar ni negar nada. Hizo la acostumbrada reverencia y esta vez se dirigió a Rei sin detenerse.

.

.

.

Darien se había quedado desconcertado por la actitud tan a la defensiva de su bella acompañante. Él solo había mencionado que no había escuchado su nombre en buenos términos y la verdad era que solo había escuchado que le habían dicho "sinvergüenza"; además, no había estado seguro de que hablaran de ella pues sólo había oído su apellido. Pero ahora, si lo pensaba bien, no podía tratarse de otra persona: primero, porque había reaccionado de esa forma y después, porque no creía que su madre invitara a más de una Tsukino al baile, pues la mujer que había armado el escándalo en su casa no había especificado su nombre, así que llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de la misma.

Haber estado pensando en las cosas que lo llevaron a tal conclusión, hizo que perdiera su oportunidad de detenerla y pedirle que le aclarara por qué se expresaban así de ella, y cuando se dio cuenta, se reprendió por ello. Decidió ir tras de ella y así hablar nuevamente, aunque sabía que era poco decoroso además de nada probable, que volvieran a estar a solas, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Al estar nuevamente adentro, notó que algunos murmuraban cosas y el apellido Tsukino se mezclaba entre ellas. Eso lo fastidió un poco pero realmente no le dio importancia, sin embargo, lo que en verdad lo descolocó fue ver a la bella señorita Tsukino bailando con otro y que fuera su tío. Eso no evitó que se sintiera realmente molesto y por si eso fuera poco, el rubor que se notó en su cara poco después, le hizo hervir la sangre. ¿Qué le habría dicho su tío para que le regalara aquel sonrojo?

Cuando él baile terminó, vio a la rubia dirigirse a su prima, lo cual hizo que se disipara el mal humor que tenía. Sin duda, sería de gran ventaja que Rei la conociera, pues eso le ayudaría a conocerla mejor. Decidió que no abordaría nuevamente a la rubia ya que su insistencia no sería muy bien vista. Más tarde, le sacaría a Rei información sobre ella.

Al no quitar la vista de la rubia, se dio cuenta de que esta saludaba con una reverencia al joven prometido de Rei, lo que le hizo recordar que tenía que hablar con él. Sabía que intentar negociar con su madre era una tarea inútil, por lo que no le quedaba de otra que hablar con Jedite. Según Rei, él estaba enterado de que su matrimonio era arreglado, así que tenía que tocar la parte sensible de este para que se negara a contraer nupcias con su prima.

Sin ponerse a pensar en otra cosa más que zanjar el asunto, se encaminó hacia Jedite, sin percatarse de que su madre lo veía horrorizada.

.

.

.

Amy entró a su habitación angustiada. Habían abandonado la casa Shields apenas terminó de bailar con Lord Tomoe y en el trayecto a casa, su madre había comentado que si bien el duque Shields la había despreciado, las cosas para ella no habían salido del todo mal pues había capturado la atención de Lord Tomoe y eso sin duda, era lo mejor que le podría pasar.

Amy comenzó a llorar de solo recordarlo. Si se había resignado a contraer matrimonio con alguien que no amaba, esperaba que este, por lo menos, tuviera su edad o en su defecto que no fuera tan mayor, pero Lord Tomoe le triplicaba la edad y eso sin duda era un gran problema para ella.

Amy se fue a recostar en su cama y con ayuda de la almohada, amortiguó su desesperado llanto.

.

.

.

Haruka se movía inquieto en su cama. No podía conciliar el sueño y estaba seguro de que eso se debía a la incertidumbre por saber cómo le había ido en el dichoso baile a Serena. Ella le había dicho esa mañana que no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo, pues estaba segura que la mayoría de los asistentes no vería con buenos ojos su presencia allí.

El rubio se incorporó al pensar que tal vez los asistentes a ese baile, habían ofendido a la rubia sin ningún reparo. Él, mejor que nadie, conocía lo cruel que podía ser la sociedad cuando no respetabas los patrones y Serena, sin duda, había rebasado los límites.

Haruka se rindió. Habiendo perdido la esperanza de conciliar el sueño, dejó la cama, prendió una vela y se dirigió a la cocina.

.

.

.

La duquesa Shields despidió a su último invitado con alivio. Había sido una noche muy larga y bastante agotadora. No había dejado de temer que Darien abordara nuevamente a Tsukino, pero afortunadamente para ella, eso no había ocurrido. Tal vez se debiera a que no le había parecido tan encantadora en ese lapsus que ambos salieron al jardín. ¿Sería acaso que ella se le había insinuado? No podía estar segura, pero no descartó la idea.

La duquesa Shields dirigió la mirada a su hijo, quien la había acompañado a despedir a sus invitados, pero durante el periodo que estuvo junto a ella, lo había notado distraído y sólo había asentido a lo que ella decía.

Una vez que cerraron las puertas, ella le dijo que tenían que hablar y este aceptó de buena gana, lo que hizo que Himeko Shields se desconcertara. Darien solía obedecerla, pero siempre refunfuñando a sus mandatos y que esta vez no protestara, la asustó, no pudiendo explicarse el porqué.

Ambos se dirigieron al salón con una sola idea: sacar al otro de su error.

.

.

.

La luz se filtró por la ventana de Serena, indicándole que era hora de levantarse. Se talló los ojos y después, sonrió al notar un pequeño bulto en su cama. Hacía mucho que no pasaba, tanto que había olvidado aquella sensación de paz que sentía cuando Elena amanecía en su cama.

Ver a su hija dormir a su lado era reconfortante para ella y le ayudaba a ver la vida de una manera diferente. Estaba convencida de que Elena era su destino y aunque no la hubiera traído al mundo, sabía que por ella valían la pena todos los desaires que recibía, en especial el de la noche anterior.

La rubia recordó lo sucedido en la noche con resignación. Por un momento, le pareció que el duque era muy parecido a Rei y no la juzgaría por tener una hija, pero se había equivocado y la decepción había sido grande, pues había sentido que algo se movía en su interior al hablar con él. Recordó que sólo había sentido algo parecido con Yaten, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño, pues ni de broma se podía comparar con lo que sintió alguna vez por él.

Claro que ahora ya no estaba enamorada del platinado, ni de nadie, pero saber que aún podía sentir algo con respecto a un hombre, la sorprendió.

La pequeña Elena se removió dentro de la cama y Serena sonrió. Aún faltaba mucho para que se despertara, así que decidió volver a dormir. Comenzaba a acomodarse cuando alguien tocó su puerta.

— Adelante— invitó, y su madre apareció.

—No encontré a Elenita en su cama y me pareció que podía estar aquí —Serena asintió

—Podemos platicar mientras despierta —sugirió la rubia, a lo que Ikuko accedió, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Cómo te fue ayer? —preguntó Ikuko con curiosidad

—El baile estuvo muy bien. Al principio quise hacer acto de presencia y retirarme, pero Rei me convenció de quedarme.

Serena siguió conversando con su madre sobre lo sucedido en el baile por un buen rato, hasta que la vocecita de Elena manifestando que tenía hambre, hizo sonreír a las dos adultas.

.

.

.

Jedite miró la casa Hino con determinación. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba en contra de todo lo planeado por sus padres, pero no le importó. Darien tenía razón y no podía obligar a Rei a casarse con él.

Saber que no podía casarse con la mujer que había elegido porque esta no lo quería, lo llevó a aceptar un matrimonio de conveniencia que sus padres habían propuesto, y para su gran sorpresa, su prometida había resultado ser la misma mujer que lo había rechazado, de la que él estaba enamorado.

Claro que sintió alegría cuando se lo dijeron, pero cuando Rei le comentó que la habían obligado, su alegría había desaparecido. Pero ahora, tenía la oportunidad de hacer feliz a Rei, así que más animado fue a terminar lo que había comenzado.

Minutos más tarde, vio a Rei entrar en la estancia

— Me han dicho que busca a mi padre ¿Sucede algo malo?

Jedite miró a Rei, decidido. Era cierto que iba a buscar al Sr. Hino, pero que Rei apareciera antes que él, sin duda era una señal.

— Nada malo, mi lady. Sólo he venido a cancelar nuestro compromiso

.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde, Darien llegaba a la casa Hino con el claro propósito de saber si su madre tenía o no razón, al decirle que Serena Tsukino no le convenía. Había abordado el tema de forma casual, como quien no pretende realmente decir nada, pero no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para que él la escuchara hasta el final, porque cuando dijo que se alegraba que no la hubiese vuelto a invitar a bailar, él se puso de pie, diciendo que tenía mucho sueño y quería dormir ya. La duquesa se había molestado, diciéndole que tenía que escuchar lo que tenía que decir, pero de poco le había valido. Él se había negado a escucharla y lo había hecho porque no quería juzgarla desde el punto de vista de su madre, así que por ese motivo, iba con Rei.

Al entrar a la casa, se encontró con su tío, quien parecía demasiado ensimismado.

—Buenos días, tío —saludó, sin recibir respuesta, lo cual lo hizo sonreír. Su tío a veces tenía conversaciones consigo mismo y se perdía en su propio mundo, olvidándose de los demás.

— ¿Está Rei? —volvió a insistir, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

— ¡Papá! ¿Desde cuándo tienes a Darien ahí parado?

Se escuchó el grito ensordecedor de su prima, sacando a su tío de su mundo.

—Oh, Darien. Disculpa, no me había dado cuenta de que habías llegado, y quizás sea lo mejor. Debo ir a hacer algo.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, se dirigió a la salida. Rei respiró frustrada, pues su padre nuevamente la confundía.

Darien rio al ver partir a su tío, pero luego se fijó en su prima y no le gustó lo que vio. Parecía que había llorado ya que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados

— ¿Qué pasa, Darien? ¿A qué has venido?

— Siempre tan directa Rei, pero tienes razón, iré al grano. ¿Qué sabes de Serena Tsukino?

Rei sonrío complacida, ese era un tema que abordaría encantada. Pasaron a la sala de estar y ella comenzó su relato de cómo había conocido a Serena y por qué se habían vuelto tan amigas. También habló sobre sus muchas cualidades. Darien la escuchaba fascinado pero con una ceja arqueada y después, abruptamente interrumpió el relato de su prima.

— Todo está muy bien, Rei pero siento que has evitado tocar el tema del porqué la rechazan mi madre y las demás personas.

Rei desvió la mirada. Decirle a su primo que su amiga era todo un ejemplo de virtudes no encajaba con lo que soltaría a continuación.

— Tiene una hija

— ¿Es viuda?

— No

La respuesta dejó a Darien sorprendido, pues si no recordaba mal la rubia le había dicho que no estaba comprometida con otro hombre ¿Habría mentido?

— Temo que no te entiendo

Rei suspiró. Era hora de enfrentar a Darien con la realidad.

—Es madre soltera.

.

.

* * *

Gracias a Kary por la revisión y corrección de este capítulo.

.

Responderé a los rws sin cuenta, los que tienen cuenta por privado.

 **Yssareyes48:** Gracias, la verdad es que la historia se me está complicando un poquito. Pero es gratificante que quien la lee diga que esta buena. Espero ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar.

 **Nora:** ¡Uy! La verdad es que yo quisiera escribir más, pero creo que si lo hago no quedaría tan bonito, pero lo intentaré.

 **Mia:** La verdad con respecto a eso, no sé si te guste lo que planeo, pero ¡no quiero cambiarlo!:P

 **Miriam Ortiz** : Bueno, este también estuvo corto. Espero también te guste.

 **Goshy:** Que bueno tenerte por aquí de nuevo y que te gustara la actualización y bueno ya no digo más. Nos leemos luego.

 **Paty:** Todas quieren que actualice rápido. Aquí entre nos estoy planeando hacerlo cada quince días, espero cumplir porque la verdad retomar después me cuesta un buen, aunque no sé si Kary pueda revisar los capítulos con poco tiempo, habría que preguntarle, ¿no?

 **Naiara moon:** Oh amiga bonita, no te preocupes. Yo también debo mucha lectura, pero es que estado en otras cosas. Hoy amanecí deprimida, pero todo mejoró al releer sus rws. En cuanto a Darien, claro que la investigará, lo demás no sé.

 **Mabel:** Bueno aquí la continuación y gracias por las felicitaciones.

Bueno chicas gracias por leer no fueron tantos rws como en el capítulo anterior, pero fue poca la diferencia y yo feliz, porque mi historia ya tiene 90 rw con tan sólo cinco capítulos, me siento realizada XD


	7. Coincidencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo con afán de entretenerme y entretenerlas.**

 **Capítulo 6: ¿Casualidad?**

* * *

Darien escuchó resonar en su cabeza, las últimas palabras de Rei, sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo. La dulce mujer que había llamado su atención, no podía tener una hija sin estar casada. Si fuera viuda, no le molestaría en absoluto, incluso podría intentar una relación con ella, pero no era así, lo que era un impedimento para tomarla como esposa. Una mujer que se había abandonado a los placeres de la carne sin estar casada, no era digna de llevar el título de Duquesa. Ahora entendía por qué su madre le había dicho que no le convenía.

Creyó que al fin había encontrado a su futura esposa y cuán equivocado había estado. Él debía ver por el buen nombre de su familia y por lo tanto, no podía contraer nupcias con una mujer de tan baja moral. Llegar a tal conclusión lo hizo sentir herido, pues había estado seguro de que era una mujer inocente y sin experiencia, pero resultó ser toda una vampiresa.

— Parece que te hubieran comido la lengua

La voz de Rei lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y la quedó viendo con reproche.

— ¿Por qué mi madre la invitó al baile?

Rei agachó la cabeza y musitó:

— Yo se lo pedí

Darien temió que esa fuera la respuesta y cuando la escuchó, se dio cuenta de que sus temores no eran infundados.

— ¿Qué esperabas conseguir con ello?

Rei se puso roja como un tomate antes de poder contestar esa pregunta. Lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su primo, podría ser no muy bien visto, pero no pensaba mentir. Levantó la cabeza y con voz firme, contestó:

— Conseguirle un protector a Serena

Darien palideció con esa respuesta

.

.

.

Haruka entró a la casa Tsukino justo al medio día. Había tenido que contenerse para no ir más temprano, aunque sus ansias habían sido enormes.

Había entablado una pequeña amistad con los Tsukino, y no era sorpresa que llegara sin avisar; sin embargo, su presencia causó revuelo entre la servidumbre. Pero lo que más le sorprendió es que Molly lo quedara viendo de una forma indescifrable.

Como siempre, pidió hablar con Lord Tsukino y enseguida fueron a avisarle. Nunca iba a visitarlo precisamente a él, pero quería mantener su interés por la señorita Tsukino, lo más discreto posible.

Cuando Lord Tsukino se apareció con una sonrisa en el rostro, supo que aprobaba su proceder. En unos momentos más, se aparecerían la rubia y su madre, como solía suceder siempre que los visitaba; luego, muy discretamente, Lord Tsukino lo dejaría con las damas, aunque realmente solo hablara con Serena, y Lady Tsukino se dedicaría a bordar. Muy probablemente también aparecería la pequeña Elena, cuya presencia tampoco era un problema para él.

Elena era una niña encantadora que solía jugar con sus muñecas mientras su mami hablaba con él y solía saludarlo de forma bastante cariñosa, como si agradeciera la presencia de gente nueva a su alrededor.

Hablaba con Lord Tsukino sobre sus nuevos pacientes, cuando entraron las damas, y como era costumbre, ambos caballeros se pusieron de pie. Haruka no pudo evitar ver con intensidad a Serena, quien se sonrojó ante el escrutinio.

— ¡Haruka!

La dulce y melodiosa voz de Elena interrumpió la mirada de Haruka, quien se concentró en la pequeña niña y le sonrió con calidez.

— Mamá dijo que no era seguro que vinieras, pero yo sabía que lo harías.

La pequeña pronunció las palabras con emoción y Haruka quedó complacido con esa reacción. Que la niña lo aprobara, era buena señal para él.

Tal como Haruka esperaba, pasó poco tiempo para que lord Tsukino se disculpara y el rubio quedara con las tres damitas. Apenas notó distraída con su bordado a lady Tsukino y a Elena con su muñeca, se dio a la tarea de averiguar lo que lo había tenido tan inquieto.

— ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

Que la tuteara ya no era sorpresa para Serena, y a decir verdad le gustaba que lo hiciera, así que sonrió y contestó alegre.

— El tío de Rei me invitó a bailar dos veces. La verdad es que no sé por qué Rei nunca lo nombra. No parece desagradable

Haruka se quedó pensativo a la mención de un hombre bailando con la rubia y más cuando esta decía que su mejor amiga no aprobaba al caballero.

— ¿Le has preguntado a tu amiga, la razón?

—No, la verdad es que no he tenido oportunidad.

Haruka se quedó más tranquilo. Quizás cuando su amiga le explicara la razón del desagrado hacia su tío, a ella terminaría desagradándole también.

.

.

.

Beryl escuchó con atención la conversación que se llevó a cabo, a unos pasos de ella. No era algo que solía hacer con frecuencia, pero cuando el apellido Shields se coló en sus oídos, no pudo evitar poner atención. Por lo que escuchó, el baile de la noche anterior causó revuelo y no era para menos, pues al parecer, la presencia de la muy conocida señorita Tsukino no debió ser muy agradable para los asistentes "hipócritas", pensó Beryl con molestia. Ellos habían hecho cosas peores que aquella dama, pero la diferencia era que ella había tenido el valor de gritarlo al mundo y ellos no.

— _Te digo que bailó dos veces con Lord Black._

— _Es una descarada._

— _Pero eso no es todo, también bailó con el duque y después de eso, él no le quitaba los ojos de encima_

— _¡Va! No deberías alterarte. Dudo mucho que la actual duquesa permita algo entre ellos._

Beryl suspiró, pues no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello, aunque bien podría ser que se equivocara y Darien desafiara a su madre por primera vez. La pelirroja sonrió divertida de solo imaginarlo. Seguramente la cara de la duquesa Shields sería digna de ver, en caso eso pasara.

.

.

.

El nuevo jardinero de la casa Mizuno era un joven de unos diecinueve años de edad aproximadamente. Su piel tostada demostraba que pasaba mucho tiempo bajo el sol y sus ojos negros desprendían un brillo soñador que cualquier chica que los viera, quedaría prendada de ellos. Y ese fue el caso de Amy.

Todo comenzó la mañana de ese mismo día, cuando su madre y hermana salieron de casa. Ella bajó al jardín con los ojos rojos por haber llorado gran parte de la noche y nadie lo había notado pues no había bajado a desayunar.

Se sentó en una banca junto a los rosales, a rememorar toda su vida. Siempre había sido lo mismo, ella tenía que cumplir con las normas que marcaba la sociedad y por ningún motivo podía dejarse llevar por sus deseos. Eso la entristeció.

A veces soñaba que nacía en una familia humilde, donde podía faltar el pan, pero nunca el amor. Tal pensamiento la hizo derramar una lágrima porque últimamente necesitaba sentirse amada. Iba a echarse a llorar nuevamente, cuando una voz la distrajo.

— Una mujer tan hermosa no debería llorar

Ella levantó la mirada para ver de dónde provenía la voz y al toparse con los ojos soñadores del joven jardinero, sintió que una sensación de paz recorría todo su cuerpo y se instalaba en su pecho. Era como si con una sola mirada, le hubiera dado un abrazo.

El joven se acercó a ella.

— Lo siento, no quise ser atrevido, pero me causo mucho pesar su semblante. Tal vez pueda ayudarla, si gusta contarme, claro.

Tener tan cerca al jardinero hizo que el corazón de Amy latiera con fuerza. Si sus ojos la habían maravillado, darse cuenta que era un muchacho fuerte y bien parecido, la terminó de cautivar.

Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por un hombre y Amy no supo cómo calificarlo

— Creo que la he abrumado con mi presencia, tal vez debería dedicarme a lo mío. Disculpe si la he molestado.

Estaba a punto de marcharse y Amy sintió la imperiosa necesidad de detenerlo, así que gritó un fuerte "No", haciendo que el muchacho se detuviera.

— Tu presencia no me ha causado ningún mal, es sólo que… _—_ Amy suspiró _—._ Nadie puede ayudarme

— Entonces, ayúdese usted

Amy lo quedó viendo desconcertada y el muchacho sonrió.

— Mi abuelo solía decir que cuando nadie puede ayudarnos, la solución tiene que estar en nuestras manos. También decía que todo tiene solución, menos la muerte. Así que, a dejar de llorar y ser valiente. Ahora me voy, debo trabajar. Por cierto, me llamo Richard.

Y diciendo esto último, partió a hacer sus labores, dejando a una Amy totalmente confundida

.

.

.

Alrededor de las siete de la noche, Mina y Yaten llegaron a la casa Tsukino. Su carruaje se detuvo justo frente a las escalinatas y en el interior de este, Yaten dudaba de si era correcto estar ahí. Samy se había ofendido cuando lo había mencionado, pero según Mina, era mejor hablar con tío Kenji, así que armándose de valor, bajó del carruaje y extendió su mano para ayudar a bajar a Mina. Ambos subieron las escalinatas que estaban frente a ellos y antes de que pudieran tocar, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la doncella Molly y a la pequeña Elena. Mina se quedó viendo a la niña con añoranza y Yaten imaginó que era porque ansiaba ser madre y Dios no los había bendecido con un hijo, así que la reconfortó pegándola más a su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasa Molly? ¿Vas a estar parada frente a la puerta todo el tiempo?

La voz de Lady Tsukino se escuchó detrás de la doncella

— Lo siento, miladi, pero, tenemos visitas

— Ve a hacer el mandado que yo las atenderé y cuida bien de Elena.

— Sí, miladi

Molly tomó a la niña de la mano y esquivó a los visitantes, para dejar que los viera Ikuko Tsukino, quien al notar de quienes se trataba, no hizo más que abrir los ojos con sorpresa y espanto.

— ¡Tía! _—_ habló Mina con emoción, lanzándose a los brazos de Ikuko, quien la recibió con la cabeza llena de dudas _—._ Tanto tiempo sin vernos. Hemos venido a ver a tío Kenji ¿Está?

.

La plática entre Kenji y Yaten se hizo a puerta cerrada, y a pesar de que la razón de la visita era el destino de Serena, ella no había sido invitada a estar presente. Mina esperó, junto con Ikuko a que los caballeros terminaran de hablar.

Al parecer, Kenji se encontraba renuente a la idea de Yaten, tal como lo había estado Samy, pues se estaban tardando, así que cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Yaten con un semblante sereno, Mina creyó que su tío Kenji al fin había entrado en razón, por lo que sonrió complacida.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que Darien habló con Rei y, a pesar de que estuvo decidido a olvidarse de Serena Tsukino, no había podido sacársela de la cabeza. Lo peor, eran los sueños que tenía, viéndola caminar hacia el altar para casarse con otro, mientras él la veía derrotado.

No estaba seguro de por qué tenía esos sueños y mucho menos por que le causaban tanto pesar. Era cierto que Serena removió algo en él que ninguna otra mujer pudo, sin embargo, no lo consideraba amor. Pero, entonces ¿por qué le había perturbado la idea de Rei, de conseguirle un protector?

Darien estaba tan concentrado en su conflicto interior, que ni cuenta se dio de que había llegado a la plaza donde había comprado aquella seda blanca, a la cual aún no le daba uso. Al percatarse de donde estaba, comenzó a buscar entre los puestos sin saber por qué.

Caminó por los pasillos dejados por los puestos cuando una voz melodiosa se escuchó. No tuvo que verificar de quién se trataba para reconocerla, pues se le había clavado en la memoria la dulce voz de Serena Tsukino. Detuvo su andar cerca del puesto sin ser visto y escuchó lo que decía

— _¿Segura que te portaste bien?_

— _Sí, mami_

— _Muy bien. Te has ganado el permiso para venir de nuevo_

Darien sonrió. Ver la faceta de madre de la señorita Tsukino era enternecedor. De repente, se encontró pensando cómo hubieran sido los niños que pudo haber tenido con ella, pero de inmediato se regañó; no podía seguir alimentando esos sueños. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta e irse, cuando vio que un hombre joven y apuesto, se acercaba a la rubia.

— _Hola, Sere. Elena._

Escuchó el saludo del muchacho y frunció las cejas. Le había hablado con tanta familiaridad que sintió envidia y fastidio al ver como la rubia se retiraba con él. Después de digerir la molestia que le causó, se acercó al puesto y saludó.

— Hola. Momo ¿verdad?

La niña encantada sonrió y asintió en respuesta.

— _¿_ Conoces a la mujer que se acaba de ir?

— Es la mamá de mi amiga Elena _—_ se apresuró a contestar, contenta de saber la respuesta.

— Y el joven con el que se fue ¿quién es?

Momo volvió a sonreír encantada y contestó.

— Él es Haruka, su amigo, pero Elena dice que cuando sea grande se casará con él _—_ Darien sonrió por las ocurrencias de la niña y Momo siguió hablando sin parar _—._ Ellos irán a mi fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Usted quiere ir, excelencia?

Darien se quedó sorprendido ante lo que escuchaba. No sólo la niña lo estaba invitando sin ser nada de ella, sino que sabía quién era.

— ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

— Mamá me lo dijo. Lo hemos visto pasar por aquí.

Darien sonrió por lo obvio de la respuesta

— Entonces ¿Irá a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, excelencia?

.

* * *

 **Gracias por la edición de este capítulo a Kary, quien me dice que le doy demasiado protagonismo a Haruka, por lo que para el próximo capítulo trataré de escribir más momentos Sere &Darien..**

 **A continuación, respondo a los rws. Los puse todos aquí porque estar cambiando ventanas a cada rato se me hace muy complicado sobre todo cuando son muchos y fueron bastantes, mil gracias señoritas.**

 **skarllet northman** : Gracias a ti por leer.

 **Alexia:** La verdad es que yo amo la pareja Haruka&Michiru, pero aún no sé si la vaya a incluir, aunque no me cierro a la posibilidad.

 **Yssareyes48** : Justamente eso me dice Kary, que Haruka está agarrando ventaja, veremos si para el próximo capítulo Darien se encarrila más.

 **Miriam Ortiz:** La verdad es que nadie quiere eso, por eso te recordare que el sumary dice que él tiene que vencer sus prejuicios si quiere ser feliz.

 **ELIZABETH2261** **:** La respuesta está en este capítulo sobre la actitud de Darien aunque no está de más recordar que el sumary dice que Darien tiene muchos prejuicios.

 **Marinerita:** Bienvenida. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y bueno yo tampoco tomaría a cargo a mis sobrinos, moriría en el intento de hacerme cargo de ellos.

 **Brujitadcc:** Hola Carlita, espero no te decepcione este capítulo, por que la actitud de Darien no es la que la mayoría esperaba y bueno ¿Zoicite? Creo que entonces tampoco te agradará Richard, pero es que a nuestro querido Shintenou no lo veo de jardinero.

 **Nora:** Bienvenida ¿Crees qué es la mejor parte? No sé, puede ser XD

 **SELENE 333** **:** Bueno, no fue precisamente un encontrón, pero al menos ya medio vio a Elena.

 **zabitamt1975** **:** ¿Qué tienes en contra de Darien? Creo que le tienes un odio desmedido

 **Bepevink:** Oh, bueno, tal vez Karu-sama me ha contagiado algo de ser evil

 **Goshy:** La in felicidad de Amy es porque fue educada de una manera bastante rigurosa y teme no seguir los patrones.

 **Mia:** Siento que Mina ya empieza a pagar su error, pero se verá mejor más adelante.

 **Pausin:** Hola y bienvenida. Siento que te quedes con ansias y la verdad no tengo fechas de actualización, creo que es cada mes :P pensaba hacerlo quincenal, pero tuve unas semanas de locos y mi beta también estuvo ocupadita, así que no sé, pero trataré de que sea más prontito.

 **Naiara Moon** : Hola amix, te debo lectura, lo sé. Pero he tenido unas semanas de locos, pero ya pronto te leo, o al menos eso espero. Y en cuanto el capítulo, creo que muchas esperaban otra cosa.

 **Sonia Chiba:** Perdón por tardar, yo no quería, pero ya vez, no siempre se puede.

 **flor.** **:** Déjame decirte, que en algo de lo que escribes, no estás tan errada.

 **Lunabsc** **:** Gracias por leer

 **Paty:** Lo intento, deberás que lo hago, pero mi tiempo es limitado.

 **lyzcg11** **:** Cómo podrás notar, Darien está renuente pero ya veremos qué pasa después.

 **Minako992** **:** Bienvenida. Perdona si me tardo, pero mi tiempo es limitad, con decirte que no he podido leer los fics que me faltan.

 **azaliamoon** **:** Gracias por el apoyo. Bueno aquí se deja ver la actitud de Darien, pero al parecer su subconsciente se reúsa a aceptarlo.

 **lucero-san:** Perdón por tardad, enserio que tenía la intención de no hacerlo, pero cómo publiqué en Facebook, el universo conspiró contra mí.

 **Mabel:** bienvenida. ¿Inocente? No entendí :p

 **ligthangel** **:** Oh Marielita, enserio no estabas obligada a dejarme rw, pero gracias por hacerlo. Ya sé, ya sé te debo lectura, este fin de semana comienzo tu fic, no prometo acabarlo, pero por lo menos un capítulo leer, ya sabes que me gusta como escribes ñ.ñ


	8. Encuentros

**Bueno chicas, la verdad es que no tengo perdón. Casi un año sin actualizar para que venga a dejarles un capi tan corto y lo peor es que ando tan corta de tiempo que no podré responderles sus reviews, pero los he leído y disfrutado cada uno de ellos. Los agradesco mucho y espero me sigan regalando más, aunque no me los merezca. Ya no las aburro con mi monólogo y las dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Encuentros**

No estaba seguro si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Después de todo, él había decidido que lo mejor era no ir a la fiesta, sin embargo, veía el regalo con demasiada insistencia y su decisión de mandarlo con un sirviente estaba flaqueando.

La pequeña Momo no merecía que le hiciera aquel desplante, después de todo, la invitación había salido de lo más espontánea y a él le había causado gracia y placer a la vez.

— Excelencia, he venido por el paquete

La voz del sirviente del otro lado de la puerta lo sacó de su debate y fue a abrir.

— Ya no es necesario que lo lleves— anunció con voz segura.

— Disculpe excelencia, ¿ha decidido no enviarlo?

El mozo palideció al terminar de hablar pues creyó que Darien se molestaría por la pregunta. Él era un duque y los duques no les debían explicaciones a sus sirvientes; sin embargo, el color le volvió al rostro cuándo Darien, tranquilamente le contestó:

— No es eso, es sólo que he decidido llevarlo yo mismo

El mozo asintió y se retiró pensando que seguramente el duque no se había dado cuenta de que lo había cuestionado.

.

.

.

El viaje a la casa de Momo fue de lo más placentero. Serena había estado escuchando las ocurrencias de su hija y había reído mucho con ellas y si a eso le sumaba que Haruka había hecho aportaciones a esas ocurrencias, le hacía pensar que sin duda era una buena idea haber hecho el viaje con él.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, a Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón ya que era la primera fiesta de su hija y el temor de que pudiera salir mal, la ponía nerviosa. A veces, los niños solían ser demasiado crueles y no estaba segura de que la pequeña Elena resistiera tanta antipatía.

Haruka descendió del carruaje de lo más despreocupado y le extendió la mano, lo que le dio un poco de tranquilidad y la animó a bajar. Elena descendió después de ella.

Justo cuando iban a entrar, un nuevo carruaje paró frente a la casa. Serena iba a entrar sin prestar atención, pero sintió una mirada profunda a su espalda que la hizo voltear y al hacerlo, sus ojos celestes se toparon con los zafiros del duque Shields. La profundidad de su mirada la hizo temblar un poco y no pudo explicar por qué.

— Serena ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de Haruka la hizo reaccionar y dejar de prestar atención al duque, sin embargo, sus pensamientos aún seguían con él.

— Estoy bien— contestó distraídamente y avanzó hacía el interior de la casa.

.

.

.

Rei bajó apresuradamente las escaleras de su casa cuando le anunciaron que Jedite había ido a verla. Habían pasado semanas desde que él anunciara que iba a cancelar su compromiso y ella le había suplicado que no lo hiciera. Era cierto que no quería a Jedite y que había sido muy grosera con él una vez que formalizaron pero, sin duda, Jedite era la mejor opción para contraer matrimonio. Era un hombre decente y además la amaba, y se lo había confirmado cuando intentó cancelar el compromiso. Sin embargo, después de que le contara su historia, Jedite no había vuelto a verla, aunque tampoco había hablado con su padre para cancelar la boda.

Rei entró al Salón y descubrió a Jedite admirando su pintura, lo que le causó un poco de pena, así que con voz queda, dijo:

— Hola

Jedite volteó de inmediato regalándole una sonrisa, lo que ocasionó que Rei se sonrojara y pensara por primera vez que Jedite era un hombre muy guapo.

— Hola, mi pequeña prometida

Rei se sintió tan aliviada y contenta con esas palabras que se olvidó del decoro y se lanzó a abrazarlo, ocasionando que esta vez el sonrojo se dibujara en el rostro de Jedite; aunque eso sólo sucedió un minuto, pues Rei inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se separó de inmediato, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Jedite, para hacer menos vergonzoso el momento, pasó a explicarle su ausencia.

— Tuve que salir de Londres por unos días y me fue imposible avisarle, después el viaje se alargó y hasta ahora pude volver ¿No está enfadada?

Rei negó con la cabeza. Aún no podía emitir palabra pues seguía avergonzada por su comportamiento. Jedite aprovechó esa timidez tan repentina y le extendió un paquete que Rei aceptó tímidamente. Los colores volvieron a subirle al rostro cuando vio que Jedite sonreía complacido.

.

.

.

Serena no se podía explicar porque Haruka parecía molesto, había tratado por todos los medios de animarlo un poco, pero éste parecía no querer salir de ese estado y si a eso le sumaba la incomodidad que sentía por la intensa mirada que el duque Shields le brindaba, hacía que se la estuviera pasando fatal. Quería irse, pero Elena parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho y ella no quería quitarle esa felicidad a su hija. Afortunadamente, Edmund, el padre de Momo se acercó a ella, liberándola de la mirada del duque.

— Me alegra que vinieran. Momo le ha tomado mucho cariño a Elena y se hubiera puesto muy triste si no asistía.

— Momo es correspondida. Elena la quiere mucho.

— Lo sé, pero bueno, a pesar de que esta es una fiesta para niños, no hay que descartar que los grandes también podemos hacer amigos aquí. Por eso quisiera presentarle a mi hermana, para que la conozca y quien sabe, tal vez puedan hacerse amigas.

En ese momento, la rubia notó que detrás de Edmund, había una bella señorita de ojos verdes y melena castaña, que la miraba con interés.

—Lita, ella es Serena, la madre de Elena, la mejor amiga de tu sobrina.

La aludida hizo una reverencia y saludó educadamente. Serena iba a corresponder el gesto cuando escuchó a Haruka maldecir.

— ¿Pasa algo?

La voz de Edmund se escuchaba desconcertada. Hacía poco que conocía a Haruka, pero en ese poco tiempo nunca lo había visto perder la compostura y menos delante de las damas.

— Viene hacía acá —siseó Haruka en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para los que estaban cerca, lo que los hizo voltear hacia donde miraba.

Edmund sonrió. Que el duque Shields se presentara en su fiesta seguramente sería provechoso para él así que, entre tanta felicidad, no notó la palidez de Serena y ni el coraje de Haruka. No podría decirse lo mismo de Lita, quien miraba a los invitados con bastante interés.

.

.

.

Darien había estado molesto durante toda la tarde, hubiera querido acercarse a ella y volver a cruzar unas palabras, pero el sujeto que la acompañaba no se apartaba de ella y eso lo enfurecía. Afortunadamente siempre había sabido disimular su mal humor y nadie lo había notado o al menos eso creía él.

Algo que había ayudado a que su enfado no fuera en aumento era que al parecer el acompañante de la señorita Tsukino se había dado cuenta de que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la rubia y eso parecía molestarlo. Se alegraba por ello.

Al notar que el anfitrión de la casa se acercaba a saludar, vio su oportunidad para acercarse discretamente a ella. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero tenía ansiedad de volver a oír su voz; sin embargo, hubo algo que lo molesto y no fue otra cosa que ver como la rubia palidecía al notar que se acercaba. No entendía bien esa reacción y aunque la única vez que hablaron no podía considerarse buena, tampoco fue mala; aun así, creía que la dama tendría sus razones pero le molestaba pensar en que quizá fuera porque ya tenía a su preciado protector. Eso lo hizo sentir furioso.

— Buenas tardes —saludó educadamente al llegar, obteniendo respuesta por parte Edmund y las damas, pero del caballero rubio solo obtuvo una mirada desafiante. A pesar de eso y de su enfado, sonrió complacido.

— Es un placer que esté en casa, excelencia

— El placer es mío. La pequeña Momo parece muy feliz y eso me complace.

— Momo es así. Oh, pero que mal educado soy, no lo he presentado. Ella es mi hermana Lita— dijo señalando a su hermana —, esta bella señorita es Serena Tsukino y el caballero es Haruka Tenoh.

Darien devolvió la mirada desafiante a Haruka y por un momento todo se puso tenso. Ambos se vieron fijamente y sin ninguna intención de dejar de hacerlo, pero el duque pensó que quizás tenía una mejor arma que la mirada, así que la puso en práctica. Solo esperaba no equivocarse.

— A la bella señorita Tsukino ya tenía el placer de conocerla, ¿no es así mi lady?

Y justo lo que pensaba, la cara de asombro del joven Tenoh no tenía precio. Al parecer, a la señorita Tsukino se le había olvidado mencionarle ese detalle a su enamorado, aunque era extraño, pues el baile donde se conocieron había sido muy comentado, sin mencionar que había sido en honor a él.

— Bueno, lord Kino, creo que pasaré a retirarme. Le agradezco la invitación —el duque retiró por un instante su mirada de la rubia y se concentró en su anfitrión, confundiéndola un poco, ya que seguramente pensaba que iba a esperar a que contestara a su pregunta. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le importaba a él sino más bien molestar a su acompañante y, a juzgar por la reacción del rubio, ya lo había conseguido.

.

.

.

Mina estaba totalmente enfadada con Yaten por haber mantenido en secreto la conversación con el tío Kenji, pero lo que más le molestaba era saber que todo se había solucionado para bien, y no podía estar más en desacuerdo.

Cuando al fin logró que Yaten le contara todo, se enteró, no sólo de que no insistiría más con la boda de Kelvin y Serena, sino que al parecer esta última ya tenía un pretendiente y que, al parecer, tenía intenciones serias para con ella.

Mina no conocía a dicho pretendiente, pero ya lo odiaba. Había venido a arruinar sus planes y a poner en riesgo su futuro.

Serena tenía que casarse, pero lo haría con quien ella eligiera y no estaba dispuesta a permitir otra cosa.

.

.

.

Serena se sentía realmente enfadada con el duque. Consideraba que no tenía por qué haber dicho que la conocía, sobre todo cuando ella lo había ocultado a los más allegados. Era cierto que todos comentaron su acercamiento al duque, pero cuando le preguntaron, ella sólo respondió que a la gente le gustaba exagerar. Sabía que había sido un grave error, pero en vez de sentirse expuesta ante Haruka, se sentía enfadada, pues actuaba como un marido celoso. No le hablaba desde que escuchó al duque y le había soltado unas cuantas miradas de reproche. Estaba segura de que si no le había reclamado verbalmente era porque Elena estaba presente.

El carruaje se detuvo, anunciando la llegada a la casa Tsukino. Como la vez anterior, Haruka salió primero, extendiendo esta vez la mano a Elena, quien gustosa la tomó para luego entrar primero en la casa. Haruka ayudó a Serena a bajar y cuando iba a decir algo, la rubia se le adelantó.

— Antes de que diga algo, le recuerdo que usted y yo sólo somos amigos y no tengo por qué darle explicación alguna de mi comportamiento, además de que considero su comportamiento, algo infantil.

Y con esas palabras dejó a Haruka perplejo y con una sensación de pérdida.

.

.

.

Ami solía mirar siempre el jardín desde su ventana. Se veía cada vez más bonito y no podía negar que se debía al nuevo jardinero. No había vuelto a cruzar palabra con él pues casi nunca estaba sola pero, a pesar de eso, sentía una ligera calidez al pensar en él. Le había dicho que se llamaba "Richard" y ella no podía alejar ese nombre de su cabeza. Quería volver a intercambiar unas palabras con él y hacerle muchas preguntas, pues en su inocencia y encarcelamiento, sentía que él podía darle la solución perfecta para ser libre de todo. Ami suspiró, las cosas iban de mal en peor en su vida. Después del compromiso cancelado por parte del duque, su madre no dejaba de buscarle pretendientes y lamentablemente, para ella, todos eran mucho mayores que ella.

Ami volvió a mirar por la ventana justo cuando Richard iba pasando y una sonrisa sincera salió de sus labios. Ella, además de la calidez sentía curiosidad ¿Tendría prometida? Algo le decía que no. No era muy usual que la clase humilde llevara a cabo matrimonios concertados y estaba segura de que nadie podría obligar al jardinero a contraer matrimonio con alguien que no amara. Todo eso la llevó a preguntarse ¿Qué clase de mujer le gustaría? La respuesta a eso la entristeció, pues se imaginaba que sería alguien muy distinta a ella.

Los pensamientos de Ami fueron interrumpidos por su hermana, quien entró de forma impetuosa a su habitación.

Los ojos vivarachos de Viluy la observaban curiosos y Ami no hizo más que mirar a otro lado, aumentando así la curiosidad de su hermana.

— ¿Sigues triste por lo de tu compromiso fallido?

Ami sonrió de manera ausente. Le había dicho a su hermana que el rechazo del duque había sido devastador, sin embargo, lo que en realidad la entristecía era el desenfreno de su madre a la hora de buscarle pretendientes.

— No estés triste, el duque es un cretino.

Tal afirmación hizo que Amy riera sinceramente esta vez.

— Que Lady Shields no te oiga —aconsejó Ami, aun riendo, y Viluy se sintió satisfecha

.

.

.

Días después, el clima en Londres era como siempre, gris, sin embargo, Serena todo lo veía con optimismo, por lo que salió de su casa muy tranquila para hacer sus diligencias. Después de caminar un poco, sus pensamientos fueron ocupados por el duque, algo que le sucedía con frecuencia últimamente y no se explicaba por qué.

La primera vez que Serena vio al duque Shields había sido en la calle y, en ese momento, había pensado que no se había cruzado con hombre más bello que él. La había cautivado tanto que, olvidándose del decoro y las buenas costumbres, había volteado a mirarlo percatándose de que él también la miraba. Irónicamente, cuando lo volvió a ver no lo reconoció, sino hasta mucho tiempo después y justamente en la misma situación que la primera vez pero con una pequeña diferencia: que en esa ocasión ella también iba sola, y por alguna extraña razón, el corazón de la rubia palpitaba rápidamente. Cuando faltaba cada vez menos para cruzarse con él y antes de que esto pudiera suceder, ella cruzó la calle provocando que tal encuentro no se diera. Aquella vez no volteó a verlo, sin embargo, sintió la penetrante mirada del duque tras ella.

Días más tarde, después de aquel encuentro, la rubia salió a dar un paseo con su hija y sorpresivamente se encontró con su amiga Rei, quien al parecer esperaba alguien. Se acercó a saludarla y conversó con ella por un momento, pero de pronto se sintió observada y el nerviosismo la comenzó a alterar. No necesitaba voltear para saber quién la observaba, ya que sólo un hombre le alteraba los nervios de esa manera; así que, negándose nuevamente al encuentro, se despidió rápidamente de Rei y partió.

Habían sido solo dos ocasiones y pese a que el encuentro jamás se había dado, se mantenía ansiosa cada vez que salía. No es que le tuviera miedo, sino que simplemente había algo en su mirada que la ponía nerviosa y no se explicaba por qué, pues ya había cruzado palabra con él sin reaccionar como lo hacía ahora.

Varios días después, volvió a salir sola. Estaba contenta porque se acercaba el cumpleaños de su madre y quería regalarle algo hermoso, pero no se decidía, aunque sabía bien que Ikuko era de gustos simples y cualquier cosa que le obsequiara, la agradecería enormemente. Pensando en eso, se paró frente a una tienda de sombreros, sin saber si entrar o no, hasta que sintió esa mirada penetrante que ya reconocía. Apresurada, entró, queriendo escapar nuevamente e hizo como que miraba un sombrero, esperando que el duque siguiera su camino. Luego de un momento, cuando divisó ligeramente para cerciorarse de que no estaba, lo que vio en la puerta, la hizo palidecer.

* * *

 **Besos a todas y tengan una linda semana**


	9. Propuestas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es completamente de mi propiedad.**

 **No voy a quitarles mucho tiempo, solo notaran que esta vez no me tardé un año en actualizar y también quiero agradecer sus rviews a las que siguen dejando, a pesar de que he estado muy ocupada y no he podido responderlos, por que sí, hoy tampoco podre, pero bueno, no les quito más tiempo y les dejo el capítulo. Una disculpa a todas por lo corto que es.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8.- Propuestas**

Se paró justo en frente de la puerta para evitar que huyera de nuevo, sin embargo, eso a ella no le importó porque se paró frente a él y con voz enérgica dijo:

— Me da permiso, por favor.

Él pudo actuar de manera correcta y evitar que todas las miradas se posaran en ellos, pero su desesperación no se lo permitió. Necesitaba acabar con eso, necesitaba que esas ansias de tocarla desaparecieran y para ello tenía que ceder a la tentación, aunque el mundo lo condenara por ello.

— ¿Va a seguir huyendo de mí?

La rubia lo quedó viendo un poco apenada al haber sido descubierta, sin embargo, contestó con aplomo.

— No estoy huyendo

— Bien, entonces me permitirá acompañarla a su casa.

Serena vio discretamente como todos los presentes los miraban y a pesar de estar acostumbrada a la desaprobación de la gente, sintió una inmensa necesidad de desaparecer de allí, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptó la compañía. Darien sonrió complacido y juntos salieron de la tienda

Tratándose del duque y Serena, era normal que algunos se detuvieran a observar, lo que aseguraba cotilleos en abundancia para el día siguiente. Todo esto hizo que caminar juntos por las calles de Londres fuera algo incómodo, pues ambos estaban rompiendo las reglas: Serena, por pasear con un hombre que no era su padre o su hermano, sin la compañía de una doncella; y Darien, al relacionarse con una persona como Serena, ya que al ser un duque debía mantener en alto su posición.

Habían caminado bastante y hablado muy poco, por lo que la rubia no podía explicarse para que la quiso acompañar si se mantendría en silencio durante el trayecto. Esta situación la hizo soltar un suspiro.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó el moreno con interés.

— A mí no, pero al parecer a usted sí.

Darien la quedó viendo un poco sorprendido y contestó.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y qué es lo que cree que me pasa?

La rubia se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

— Dado que se ha mantenido callado todo este tiempo, debo suponer que está arrepentido de venir en mi compañía.

Darien sonrió.

— Supone usted mal. Si me he mantenido callado es porque no quería incomodarla y…

— Ha fallado en eso.

— Me doy cuenta, pero creo que ahora puedo corregirlo. ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos allí? — propuso el duque, señalando un pequeño parque. Serena, dudosa, aceptó.

.

.

.

Mina miró hacía ambos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie la viera y sus manos temblaron cuando abrió la puerta. No estaba segura de que hacía allí, se había dejado llevar por un impulso y estaba segura que más tarde se arrepentiría, pero aun así, terminó de entrar en la casa. Era la primera vez que estaba allí, los muebles aún estaban cubiertos por mantas y el polvo era bastante notable. Se sintió tan extraña que ya no solo las manos le temblaban sino todo el cuerpo, y cuando trató de adentrarse más, las piernas no le respondieron. Luego de varios minutos, al recuperar el control, decidió que era mejor retirarse, pero ya era muy tarde, el dueño de la casa la había visto.

— ¿Mina? —preguntó el hombre a sus espaldas, pero ella no respondió ni se giró, lo que hizo que el caballero se acercara aún más —. Sé que eres tú, aunque trates de esconderte bajo esa horrible capa. Recuerda que solía sentir tu presencia siempre que estábamos en una misma habitación y sin necesidad de verte.

Mina cerró los puños con fuerza ante tal afirmación. Él recordaba el pasado con tanta ligereza que le dolía.

— ¿Qué quieres Armand? —preguntó Mina con enfado. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo vio y al oír su voz se dio cuenta de que los recuerdos aún dolían.

— Creí que sería obvio, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Quiero verte Mina, sentirte otra vez cerca de mí, abrazarte, besarte. En resumen, amarte de nuevo.

— No cree, lord Campbell, que está siendo demasiado atrevido. Soy una mujer casada y usted también.

— No, ya no estoy casado. Enviudé hace meses

Mina se sintió herida con esa confesión. Armand la buscaba de nuevo pero sin renunciar a nada. Todo había resultado perfecto para él pues había conservado a su querida esposa, pero en cambio, ella tuvo que renunciar a su hija.

—Lamento su pérdida, milord, pero eso no significa que yo deba rendirme a sus brazos sólo porque usted es viudo. Soy casada y amo a mi marido.

— Entonces, dímelo a la cara y no te escondas bajo esa capa

Mina volteó furiosa y lo que Armand vio en su mirada lo dejó perplejo.

— Has cambiado, Mina. Tu mirada ya no es dulce, incluso ahora parece como si…

— ¿Cómo si te odiara? Pues sí, te odio, te odio con todo mi corazón —gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Armand intentó acercarse a ella para consolarla, pero ésta retrocedió.

— Tal vez sea cierto y me merezca tu odio, pero hay algo que nos une y por eso he venido por ti.

— ¡No nos une nada! —volvió a gritar, desesperada

— ¿Te olvidas de nuestro hijo?

Esas palabras calaron hondo en la rubia y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a golpearlo. Sus puños chocaban insistentemente con el pecho de Armand, mientras decía:

— Por tu culpa no tengo hijos, por tu culpa mi hija nunca me llamará madre. Te odio… te odio

Armand no hizo nada por detenerla y dejó que se desahogara ya que Mina parecía necesitarlo. Pronto, se cansó de golpear y empezó a gimotear. Armand la tomó en brazos para consolarla y de pronto soltó.

— Tomemos a nuestra hija y huyamos Mina

.

.

.

— Usted debe estar bromeando— respondió Serena, casi gritando a lo que Darien proponía

— ¿Por qué? —respondió el tranquilamente —. Usted es una mujer libre y si mal no recuerdo, ese era el propósito que tenía al asistir al baile.

—Está usted equivocado, yo…

— ¿Lo estoy?

— Lo está y no voy a seguir escuchando esta barbaridad. Adiós.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente. El duque había sido grosero al atreverse a sugerirle que fuera su amante, ya que ella no caería tan bajo por muy apuesto y rico que fuera.

Más tarde, cuando estuvo sola en su habitación, pensó que, en realidad, no tenía la mejor reputación de una chica casamentera y que, probablemente, a lo único que podía aspirar era a una proposición como la que el duque le había hecho, y eso la hizo deprimirse un poco.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente y Serena no volvió a toparse con el duque, lo cual agradecía. Rei solía visitarla una vez a la semana y no decía nada de él, lo que la hizo suponer que la escandalosa propuesta del duque había quedado solo entre ellos dos. Pero tal suposición quedó descartada cuando esa misma semana, Rei se presentó en su casa con compañía, quien era nada más y nada menos que su primo, el duque. Serena se sintió traicionada por dicha visita, pero lo supo disimular muy bien.

— Rei, que gusto verte —saludó la rubia con una sonrisa sincera para su amiga y una totalmente falsa para su acompañante, quien al parecer no lo notó o quizás no quiso hacerlo.

— ¿Recuerdas a mi primo, Darien?

La ligereza con la que Rei soltó la pregunta, hizo pensar a Serena de que no estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido entre el duque y ella, lo que la hizo sentir más tranquila.

— Sí — contestó y luego hizo una reverencia, al mismo tiempo que decía "su excelencia" y él sonreía encantado

.

.

.

Haruka no solía recibir visitas en su horario de consultas, pero cuando le dijeron que se trataba de Molly, no pudo más que pensar en Serena y en que algo le había ocurrido, por lo que decidió tomarse un descanso para hacerla pasar.

La muchacha entró y tímidamente saludó.

— Hola.

Haruka sonrió en respuesta y con eso Molly se sintió dichosa, pero su estado de ánimo volvió a cambiar cuando Haruka hizo la pregunta que ella no esperaba.

— ¿Pasa algo con Serena o la niña?

Molly bajó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar el dolor de su rostro.

— No, ellas están bien— respondió quedito y Haruka se sintió más tranquilo.

— Me imaginé lo peor. Pero, entonces ¿qué es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí?

Molly calló por un momento y luego retorció las manos en su regazo

— ¿Estás enamorado de la señorita Serena? — preguntó Molly, aún sin levantar la vista. Haruka la quedo viendo con sorpresa, no solo porque no respondió a su pregunta sino porque había formulado otra que no esperaba, sin embargo, sintió que debía ser honesto.

— Sí —contestó con una gran sonrisa, que hizo que a Molly se le terminara de partir el corazón.

La muchacha no espero más y salió corriendo de la habitación, sin siquiera despedirse, lo que dejó a Haruka desconcertado, pues conocía a Molly desde la infancia y nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera tan extraña.

.

.

.

Ami respiró profundo antes de encaminarse hacia el jardín. Estaba a punto de romper todas las reglas y necesitaba mucho valor para hacerlo. Si todo salía como ella quería, pronto se vería librada de su madre, algo que deseaba profundamente.

Se paró justo detrás de Richard y sin decir una palabra, le picó la espalda con el dedo ocasionando que éste girara con mucha fuerza y cayera, llevándola consigo al piso. Ami se sonrojó de manera profunda al notar que había quedado justo debajo de él. El muchacho empezó a reír y se apresuró a levantarse y a ayudar a Ami a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, el muchacho rio con más ganas al ver a Ami toda desaliñada, cosa que al inicio la molestó pero luego se soltó a reír con él. Su risa le salió tan natural que su belleza se acentuó.

— Sabía que se vería más bonita riendo y no triste como el otro día —señaló Richard, alegre, sin notar que sus palabras llenaban a Ami de regocijo —. Y bien ¿Para qué soy bueno?

Ami se puso seria y empezó a jugar con sus manos.

—Yo… bueno, yo… —tartamudeo, insegura

— Anda, dime. Prometo no reírme —añadió, guiñándole un ojo, ocasionando otro sonrojo en la muchacha.

— ¿Podemos sentarnos allá? —preguntó Ami, señalando unas bancas en el jardín.

Eso, a Richard, le pareció raro, pues de pronto, la chica había adquirido una seriedad que lo hizo sentirse inquieto, sin embargo, accedió. Cuando ambos tomaron asiento, él la quedó viendo expectante, mientras ella miraba al piso y jugaba con las manos.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó alarmado, pero la muchacha negó.

— Yo… quería saber si estás comprometido —soltó de sopetón y de forma tan rápida que Richard no entendió.

— ¿Podrías repetirlo? Es que no entendí.

Ami suspiró profundamente y luego comenzó a hablar más despacio, pero cambiando la pregunta.

— Tú… ¿Tienes a alguien especial en tu vida?

El joven sonrió con ternura, imaginándose que ella quería saber que se sentía amar a alguien, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a hablar

— Sí, mi novia es preciosa y muy dulce, además de única. Cuando la miro, siento que todo mi universo gira alrededor de ella y…

Y así, Richard siguió hablando, sin darse cuenta de que había destrozado el corazón de Ami y matado todas sus esperanzas.

.

.

.

Mina había estado muy rara en los últimos días y Yaten no sabía qué hacer para sacarla de ese estado ausente. A veces sentía que a ella ya no le era grata su compañía ya que siempre que intentaba hacerle plática, ésta respondía con monosílabos además de verse deprimida, siempre. Era cierto que Mina había cambiado mucho después de la boda, pero prefería verla en el estado anterior que en el que se encontraba ahora, como muerta en vida. Por las noches la escuchaba llorar, lo que hacía que él sintiera una opresión en su corazón, pues sospechaba que ella ya no era feliz a su lado y eso le dolía.

— ¿Qué te parece si organizamos un viaje? — habló Yaten sin pensar, a lo que Mina respondió con un "No" que más que tajante, parecía de pánico, casi como una súplica.

—¿Qué tienes Mina? Te juro que trato de entenderte y no lo logro. Estás como en otro mundo, uno al que no me dejas entrar.

Mina en respuesta soltó un sollozo y eso preocupó más a Yaten. Tal vez si ella compartiera el motivo de su dolor, él podría ayudarla, pero parecía no importarle nada, incluso, dejó el tema de Serena por la paz, pese a que antes había estado empeñada en que la solución de su tío no era la indicada. Ella había insistido mucho para que Serena se casara con Kelvin y que dejara de hacerlo, le pareció muy raro.

Yaten quería saber que era lo que tenía a Mina tan mal, así que hizo la pregunta que más temía.

— ¿Con quién te reuniste Mina? ¿Quién te ha causado tanto dolor?

El llanto de Mina se hizo inconsolable y Yaten tuvo ganas de llorar con ella. Le partía el alma ver como su esposa sufría y lo que ella dijo después, terminó por destruirlo.

— Quiero ser madre.

Habían pasado muchos años y Mina no le había podido dar un hijo. Él siempre tenía la esperanza de que algún día sucediera pero al escuchar el llanto de Mina, notó que ella ya había perdido toda esperanza, pero aun así, intentó animar a su esposa.

— Lo serás Mina, solo debes esperar. Dios no nos ha regalado esa dicha, pero lo hará. Tú eres una excelente persona y serás una gran madre.

Las palabras salidas desde lo más profundo de su corazón, no tranquilizaron a su esposa, más bien parecieron alterarla más.

— Abrázame Yaten. Abrázame y perdóname, porque no puedo esperar más.

.

.

.

Serena se quedó viendo al duque, molesta. No dejaba de pensar en que esa visita había sido planeada por él ya que era muy sospechoso que Rei tuviera que partir antes, disculpándose porque tenía que encontrase con su prometido.

— Siento que me va a asesinar con esa mirada, milady.

La rubia no se amedrentó ante el duque y respondió

— ¿Usted cree? —preguntó la rubia, obteniendo un vigoroso asentimiento por parte del duque — ¿Qué pretende viniendo a mi casa? ¿Ofenderme más con sus propuestas? —volvió a preguntar.

Darien sonrió encantado. Para él, una mujer que tenía carácter era algo encantador, además, era bonita, lo que la hacía una persona fascinante.

— En realidad, nunca ha sido mi intención ofenderla, así que le ruego acepte mis disculpas si lo he hecho

— No juegue conmigo. Usted primero me aborda y me propone algo humillante, y ahora dice que no ha sido su intención ofenderme… pues déjeme decirle que no le creo

Darien quedó complacido con la respuesta de la rubia. Hubiera sido decepcionante que aceptara sus disculpas y lo invitara a irse y no volver más, como hubieran hecho todas las jovencitas casamenteras con las que su madre lo presentaba.

— Tiene razón, he sido un grosero con usted y es por eso que quisiera cambiar la impresión que tiene de mi persona.

Serena miró al duque, dudosa. Estaba segura de que él tramaba algo y quería saber qué era.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo lo hará? —preguntó de manera retadora, sin imaginarse que la respuesta sería algo muy simple

— Esta vez, quiero proponerle una amistad.

La rubia quedó viendo al moreno, confundida

— ¿Amistad? ¿De qué tipo?

El duque rio con sinceridad. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había reído ese día por las preguntas tan acertadas de su anfitriona. En verdad, cada vez estaba más fascinado con ella.

— Del mismo tipo que la que tiene con Rei, por supuesto.

Serena lo quedó viendo con suspicacia. No estaba segura que él hablara en serio, aunque si era sincera consigo misma, no le había desagradado la propuesta. Tal vez fuera porque Darien se veía más relajado y a ella le gustaba esa nueva faceta de él, o solo fuera por satisfacer su curiosidad, pero se vio tentada a decir que sí de inmediato, cosa que no hizo.

— ¿Sin segundas intenciones?

Darien asintió nuevamente y entonces, pasó algo que lo desarmó para siempre. La rubia le sonrió tan encantadoramente, que no supo qué hacer con ese sentimiento extraño que se comenzó a formar en su corazón.

* * *

 **Agradezco el beteado a Kary, no se cuando sea la siguiente actualización, por que Kary está muy ocupada además de que quiero acabar el capítulo 10 antes de eso. Pero espero no tardar mucho.**


End file.
